


X-Slave

by Yaoi_Moon (Starfire_Moon)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gang Rape, Help, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Moon/pseuds/Yaoi_Moon
Summary: Amon is the friendliest kid at school. His best friend is a nerdy bookworm and Amon is friends with everyone else. He gets back from a two-month vacation and starts school that day. He hangs out with his best friend the whole day. They took a nap and he woke up when it was late. Not wanting to worry his parents, he left his best friend's house and headed home. He hoped to get there before his parents, so he cut through a few alleys. He doesn't realize that he has been taken by bad people until after he wakes up... To find himself a toy to those around him. Will he ever escape? Will he see his best friend again? Or will he be doomed to be a toy forever? And if he does escape... Will he be able to handle it?





	1. Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on wattpad by me, hope you like

Amon POV:

    I tackled my best friend from behind, leaving us both sprawled out on the ground. He started squirming, not liking being on the ground, in the dirt. 

    "Amon! Let me up!" I heard my distressed best friend yell at me. I laughed and got up, pulling the tiny bookworm up with ease. It had been two months since I'd seen him last. 

    I looked at my best friend. He had chocolate-brown hair and  even deeper, darker brown eyes. He had almost no freckles, except for the ones that seemed to make the shape of an A. He was pretty tan, summer break just ending and all. I looked at him closely, he was wearing a dark blue vest and even darker blue pants. Realizing he wasn't wearing his dorky glasses, I gasped. 

    "I'm so sorry, Choc!" I said, using my nickname for him, since he looked like a twix-bar, and started searching for them. He just stared at me for a minute before bursting into laughter. I looked at him oddly. What was so funny? He told me glasses were expensive and that if they ever broken, he would be screwed. 

    I watched my friend laugh until he finally caught his breath enough to gasp out to me, "I... Ha... I got contacts over the summer, idiot!" He was laughing quietly still. We were the only ones in the courtyard to the school right now, luckily. 

    I gaped at him. He'd told me that contacts were even more expensive than glasses. how did his family get enough money to afford contacts? 

    I was itching to know and he knew it, but he took his sweet time catching his breath. "So, my mom knows how much I've been wanting contacts for every birthday and how close you come to breaking them every day, so she scraped all the extra money she could to get me contacts. It actually took a long time, she said, but she did it. I'm glad to have them, since I don't have to worry about you breaking them," he taunted playfully. 

    I gave him a playful glare, then I smiled as brightly as I could muster without seeming suspicious. "I'm so happy for you!" I yelled and tackled him onto his back on the ground. 

    "Hey look! A is back!" I heard from behind me. I smiled brightly and started rolling in the dirt with Mr. Chocolate Chip Cookie under me. I heard a few playful whistles and catcalls and a few people told us to get a room. 

    A lot of people thought me and Mr Cocoa powder here were dating, not that I discourage it... In fact, I add more fuel intentionally, but I don't think he realizes it. I only do it to tease him with it. He's my best friend and I'll never leave his side. 

   He pushed me off of him laughing, "Jerk! Get off! You're gonna get my clothes dusty!"

    I laughed, getting up and pulling him after me for the second time in the last ten minutes. I slung my arm over his shoulder with a small laugh. "So, how was summer, Cocoa? You know, with the whole me not being there for the first time since we met," I asked with a bright smile. 

    "It was alright... But I missed you, summer was pretty dull without you.... Especially my birthday, you really are the life of the party," he joked. 

    I smiled as we started walking into the school. "So, what are your classes this year? In order, dude.... Not like last year," I asked while rolling my eyes. His eyes lit up and he offered me his schedule. I looked at the paper in front of me and a big grin broke across my face. "Score! Only one class apart!" I shouted while pumping my fist. 

    He sighed while I laughed. "You're not using my papers this year, got it?" he asked while giving me a joking glare. 

    I gave him a big smile and replied, "Sure, whatever you say, buddy." He just sighed and shook his head. "it's the third class we don't have together, by the way," I told him.

    He nodded and I kept walking to our first class. "So what extra-curricular activities are you doing this year?" Cocoa Powder asked me. 

    I thought for a moment. "Same as last year," I told him, "None of the others seem very... Exciting." He nodded and we headed into class just as the bell rang. 

 

 

    We headed out of our last class of the day. I had my arm slung over the bookworm's shoulders as he read a book he brought to school. Once we were out of the school, I let out a loud shout and the Brunette's head snapped up towards me. I laughed as he punched my arm. 

    "The boy who cried wolf, haha, it's oh so funny to freak me out," he said sarcastically. I just laughed and kept walking with him. 

    "Oh, come on, I just got back and felt like some fun, what's the harm in that?" I asked him. We were making our way to his house, since mine felt lonely. I released him as he pulled out his house key. After the door was unlocked, I ran to his room and flopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

    He followed after me more slowly and just slowly laid on the floor. "I'm tired..." he mumbled out and fell asleep face-down on the floor. 

    I laughed quietly and got up, reaching him on the bed with me. He curled up to me in his sleep. I figured that I could get some rest before I had to get home and laid next to him, falling asleep. 

    I woke up face-to-face with the Coco boy and smirked a bit. If he woke up now, his face would be flame red. I sat up and looked at the time.

    "Holy crap, it's midnight," I muttered to myself, "I need to get home." I got up and shook little sleeping beauty awake. 

    "Hmm... Just a few more minutes...." he muttered sleepily. 

    I leaned into his ear and whispered, "There are chocolate pancakes on the stove." He shot up and I laughed. "I was pulling your leg, you need to lock up behind me, I'm going home, dude," I told him.

    He gave me a glare but got up and walked me to the door. He glanced at his watch. "Are you sure you can't stay the night or let me walk you home?" he asked with concern filling his voice, "It's pretty late..."

    "I don't think you would make it there," I joked, "I'll be fine, don't worry about it." I headed off as he locked the door and headed back to bed. I decided to go the quick route by dodging through a few alleyways. 

    I was turning the corner and suddenly felt someone cover my mouth and pinch a nerve. I blacked out immediately.


	2. Kidnapped

Amon POV:

I woke up feeling a bit groggy and tried to open my eyes. I couldn't open them, there was something covering them.

"Mnf...?" I questioned, as there was something in my mouth preventing me from speaking. I tried to remove the stuff and found my wrists bound behind my back. 

I squirmed a little and felt a cold breeze, shivering. It was everywhere.... What the hell? My mind drifted back to the events that had happened.... Who knows how long ago now? I then realized... I'd been kidnapped. I squirmed frantically and tried to let out a scream. 

Suddenly someone slapped me and I froze. There was someone standing in front of me, I was bound, blindfolded, and gagged, and as far as I could tell; naked. 

I growled and got slapped again, "Bad" was the only word I heard. This was repeated until I finally stopped trying to growl, squirm, or scream. I just sat there, waiting.... Which isn't easy for someone as hyper as I am. 

They patted my head, "good." I resisted the urge to growl. As far as I could tell, the voice was male. I waited for them to say... Something, anything else. They didn't make a noise and I thought they had left. I shifted a little and made a small noise when I felt something up my ass. What. The. Literal. Hell. 

I heard a small chuckle. "Did you just notice?" the voice asked and I growled a little in response. I got slapped. "Bad, no growling." I growled anyway, not liking having something up my ass.

They let out a sigh and slapped me so hard that my head was launched to the side. I was so surprised I nearly fell over. 

"I said no growling," the voice said. I was too shocked to growl. I didn't even respond.

"Understood?" the voice asked. I couldn't think of how to respond and just stayed still. "Good boy," the voice said, "Now, if you're good, I'll let you speak." I heard footsteps leaving and shifted a little, making a small noise when the thing in my ass shifted.

I woke up to the buzz of voices and heard a louder voice saying things over top of the buzz. My mind was too groggy to make out the actual words that were being said, but I was quiet and waited. My head was fuzzy and I couldn't bring anything to mind.

Suddenly there were bright lights and I squinted. Everything was fuzzy and bright. I tried to cover my eyes, but my arms were restrained behind my back. The loud voice was right behind me.

I tried to look around, but every-thing was still fuzzy. I started to hear things a bit more clearly. "He has deep blue eyes and dark brown hair! A nice tan and looks innocent! He's toned and still a virgin!" I heard and there were loud shouts. I slowly started piecing it together. 

I was at an auction. A human auction. And I was being auctioned. My eyes widened as I realized this. "It looks like he's waking up! You won't even have to wait till you get home! Not with this one!" I heard and my eyes widened further. I tried to move and get away. 

"Sold! To the man in the blue and red tie!" I felt myself being lifted up and I squirmed. I felt a slap and froze. I stopped fighting, not wanting another slap. 

I was forced to stand and a blanket was wrapped around my shoulders and the rest of me to my thighs. I felt a hand on my upper arm and it tugged me away.


	3. Amy

Amon POV:

    I couldn't remember the how many times I'd been auctioned anymore.... Or the faces of the men who bought me... At first I tried to keep track to tell the police, but now it's hard to remember the past, let alone the new faces. 

    I had been used and abused in more ways than I could count and I felt violated. At first I fought, but I was punished every time until I didn't anymore. I don't want to be hit. I don't want to, it's the one thing I don't want. I'm scared of being hit. 

    It's been a long time since I was last allowed to move on my own or speak or make noise. I felt a hand on my upper arm and flinched a little as it pulled me. I was in another auction. I didn't want to be in another auction, I just wanted one person to save me... One person I wanted to see. Help me... 

    The hand pushed me down to my knees and I barely kept from falling. How long has it been since I last ate? popped in my head as my stomach growled at me.

I heard the auctioneer laugh at my stomach growl and said some-thing about needing to give me food. I just stared ahead, waiting for the hand to pull me again. I followed with no fight. I stumbled a little when I felt a pain shoot up my spine and resisted the urge to scream. I started shaking uncontrollably. What's wrong with me? I didn't do this... It didn't happen. 

    Suddenly I felt someone shaking my shoulder and telling me to get up. I tried to listen, but I couldn't. I felt a hand pull on my arm. What's going on? I tried to follow but felt myself being picked up and carried. My vision is always fuzzy and blurry on auction days... 

    I couldn't have moved if I'd wanted to, so I didn't even try. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up in a bed, covered in blankets and someone was in the room. 

    I didn't show that I was awake, wanting a few more minutes of calm before I was played with again. 

    I hesitantly opened my eyes and looked in the direction of whoever else was in the room. She gasped. 

    "He's awake! H-He's awake!" she shouted, causing me to flinch and close my eyes in pain. I didn't realize how much my head hurt until now. 

    She covered her mouth and ran out of the room as I curled up in a fetal position. Someone ran in the room and I flinched. I felt a hand and mumbled an apology. I felt myself being pulled toward the hand. I hesitantly opened my eyes when I didn't hear anything. 

    I opened my eyes to look directly into cold green ones. I immediately diverted my gaze and mumbled an apology.

    Don't look them in the eyes, they take it as a challenge on their authority. My eyes settled on his lips, which formed in a cold, heartless smirk. "Good, you haven't forgotten rules after being out for a day. Now eat and then punishment for collapsing," he said, releasing me. 

    I nodded and he left. The girl from before came in with a platter of food and my mouth watered at the sight. I waited for rules, but she just put it down in front of me. I looked at her and she gave me a sad smile. 

    "I-I apologize for earlier... I didn't mean to be so loud... I was just surprised when you woke up... Here," she pushed the food toward me and I looked at her quietly, just waiting. I glanced at the food and she nodded.

    I eyed the food and started devouring it immediately. She seemed startled. I was starving and didn't care. I finished still hungry and felt the growl of my stomach. 

    "You're still hungry?" she asked and glanced at the door, "I don't have any more, but I'll bring you more next time." she smiled at me and I looked at her with wide eyes. She nodded and carried the food out as he came back in. 

    I lowered my head and closed my eyes. I hated seeing what happened next. 

    I lay on the bed, eyes closed and alone. My wrists were restrained above my head as she came back in. I looked at her with dulled eyes.

    She looked shocked and rushed over. She undid the restraints as I just watched, not doing anything to help. "Are you alright? What happened?" she asked as I just looked at her. 

    "I brought you food," she told me and I felt my eyes light up with surprise. I was still hungry, especially after... I didn't want to think about it. 

    "Do you want it?" she asked and I nodded urgently, trying to sit up despite the pain. "Okay, but first, tell me your name," she said, holding the platter in front of me. 

    "A... nnh... Amon...." I managed to croak out and was rewarded with the food. I ate, delighted at the reward. I ate every bit of it and she smiled at me. 

    "My name is Amy, it's nice to meet you, Amon," she said and I felt the corners of my mouth tug up for a moment as an attempt at a smile. "Can we... Be friends?" she asked and I nodded.

    Amy burst into a brighter smile than she'd had before. I looked at her with wide eyes. I allowed myself the tiniest of smiles. Amy took the food platter that was now empty and stood. "I have to go, but I'll be back, okay, Amon?" she asked and I nodded. 

    When she was gone, I lay down to rest. I hadn't had a friend since I'd been taken. I was excited for a friend.


	4. Freedom is Sweetest to Those Without It

Amon POV:

It was the longest I'd stayed at one place at the same time. Amy had brought me food and taken care of me when he was gone. 

Amy had managed to convince me to try and at least stand up for a little while once a day, to make sure I could still stand and walk. She was really nice and I often worried about her getting hurt. 

I was waiting for Amy to come in like she did every day after he did. The latest she'd been is an hour... But it had been three. I was getting worried and finally mustered the courage to get up after debating it. 

I hesitantly stood up and walked to the door quietly. I grabbed the knob hesitantly and twisted it. I pulled the door open just a crack and heard yelling. I pulled the door open enough to slip through and followed the sound of yelling. 

I got to a corner and peaked around to see Amy and him... I swallowed quietly because they were yelling. I watched and my eyes widened when he suddenly pushed her into... Into a desk... She... She didn't get up. 

I... I stood there for a moment before running off. All I ever have on is underwear. I found a window after running for a while and looked through it. It was to the outside... I tried opening it and it was unlocked. My eyes widened as I opened it and jumped out. 

I landed on the ground at a run. Jumping from the second story wasn't as hard as I'd thought. I ran until I couldn't anymore... I finally collapsed under a tree and passed out from exhaustion. 

I woke up in a bed and bolted upright. No.... I didn't get away... I got so far... I let out a small sob.

I'd lost my only friend and was now stuck with her killers.   
Someone slammed the door open and I dove behind the bed, scared. "Amon?" it couldn't be... There was no way it was him... 

I hesitantly sat up slowly and heard slow, soft footsteps on the other side of the bed. I peaked over and saw his dark chocolate brown hair.... And deep, dark brown eyes. His tan skin and... I looked next to his right eye and my heart nearly stopped, I drew in my breath. An 'A' shaped with freckles. 

I mumbled one word. One perfect word... A name... 

 

 

"Alexander."


	5. A Reasonable Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! Mature theme and boy/boy stuff in chapter! There is rape involved with this story! If you don't like it, you can skip the flashback. This is something that is not necessary to to read, as it is a descriptive rape. I withhold the right to keep this up, so don't complain if you don't want to read it, as you do not need to read this bit to continue on with the story. If you don't want to see it, skip the flashback.

Amon POV:

I couldn't believe it. It was him. How did he find me? How long has it been since I saw him? How old is he? How old am I? I was at a loss for words as these thoughts ran through my head.

I hesitantly tried to get up and onto the bed but had to hold onto the bed for support. 

I slipped and nearly fell and he darted over to help me. I flinched and closed my eyes tightly. I didn't mean to, but it was an instinct now. 

"Amon?" he hadn't touched me. I looked at him hesitantly and suddenly hugged him. He fell over in surprise and hugged me.

I started sobbing into his shirt, scared this was only a dream.   
"Amon?! Are you okay?! What's wrong? Amon?" he asked, worry laced in his voice as I sobbed into his chest. It was the first time I'd cried since it first happened... 

I looked up at the man who had 'bought' me. He had just pushed me onto a huge bed that was in a scary looking room. He turned away and walked to one of the walls. 

He pulled something off and walked back over, I just stayed still, scared. My vision had cleared up after we'd gotten inside, so I could see clearly now. I looked toward his hands and he beckoned me over. 

I hesitantly followed, not knowing what else to do. My wrists were still behind me and I didn't want him to do anything in anger. I crawled over on my knees. 

He grabbed my forearm and held me by it to his chest. I stayed still as he wrapped something around my neck. My eyes widened and I squirmed a little, earning a slap to the face. I went still. 

"Good, maybe you'll actually listen," I heard from the man as I looked up into his eyes. I felt a slap and didn't understand. "No challenging me," he said and I tilted my head in confusion.

How did I challenge? I wondered and he growled as I kept staring into his eyes. I felt a slap and realized it was my eyes. I diverted them immediately.   
I felt him raise his hand and flinched. He patted my head. I relaxed slightly in knowing I was right. Suddenly he turned me around, so my back was to his chest. 

I didn't understand but stayed still. He pushed me forward and got on the bed behind me. He put his fingers in front of my mouth and I just looked at them. He was holding up two fingers. 

I hesitated before looking towards him with question. I barely glanced at his eyes and then away. He leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Get them wet, or you'll regret it."  
My eyes widened and I looked at him in pure shock. He was completely serious. I hesitantly opened my mouth. When my mouth was open wide enough, he shoved his fingers in it and I gagged. 

I choked on his fingers because he'd shoved them almost down my throat. I leaned forward coughing. He didn't pull his fingers out and let me choke. I gagged and choked on his fingers until he pulled them out, letting me breathe again. 

I gasped for air as he grabbed my ass and pushed it in the air while pushing my head down onto the bed. He shoved his finger into my ass and I cried out loudly. 

I squirmed. "S-S-Stop!" I cried, trying to get free as he slammed his other finger in. My eyes filled with tears and he just kept pounding his fingers into me. 

After a while he added a third, which felt like he was ripping my insides out. I felt tears pouring down my cheeks. I kept crying until he pulled all of his fingers out at once. 

I gasped for air and heard something behind me. I felt too weak to turn and see what it was, so I just tried to catch my breath. 

Suddenly I felt something at my mouth and I turned my head away from it. He grabbed my jaw tightly and squeezed. I gasped at the pain, allowing my jaw to drop open. 

He shoved something round in my mouth. It felt like a ball. A gag of some sort? Possibly, because he wrapped something around my head that was connected to it. The ball kept my mouth open and I felt something at my asshole. My eyes widened. I let out a muffled shout, "No!! Stahp! Agh!!"

He shoved it in and I screamed, tears pouring down my face. It pounded into me relentlessly as I cried and screamed. He ran his hand down my body slowly as he did this. He touched my abs and I tried to move. He slid his hand down them slowly and grabbed my member roughly. 

I cried out. He started jerking and squeezing my member as he pounded into me relentlessly. Suddenly I felt a hot, warm liquid shoot up my ass and I gasped. I suddenly felt weak and collapsed. 

I heard tsking behind me as he pulled out of my ass. "You came without permission... You need to be punished..." he said and I felt movement behind me. I had my head facing the way he went. 

I was breathing heavily, tears still slowly leaking out of my eyes. He walked back over with something. It looked like... A whip? My eyes widened as I realized he was planning on using it on me. I tried to squirm away, but only got so far as sitting up slightly and collapsing.

"N-Noh! I.. I' sohrry! Pleathe! I-I won't do id agaihn! I thwear!" I cried out desperately. He tsked and came closer, cracking the whip. 

I flinched as he crawled over me. "You should have thought of that before, now shouldn't you?" he asked evilly. I let out a sob and he cracked the whip against my chest, which was now facing up toward him.

I cried out as he cracked the whip against my skin. He did it continuously and I cried out every time. After a while he got off of me and left. 

I sobbed and tried to catch my breath. Eventually I just passed out from exhaustion and sheer pain.


	6. True Family

Amon POV:

I must have passed out crying, because when I woke up, I was laying in the bed again. I felt a hand on my head and let out a small sigh at the non-abusive contact. 

I hesitated before looking up to see Alexander looking at me with concern. I diverted my eyes almost immediately after seeing his. I held him tight. 

"I won't hurt you, Amon... I'm your best friend... I would never hurt you... What happened? Why have you been gone for two years?" he asked with concern.   
My head snapped in his direction at the last question. Two years? I didn't know how to react. So... I... Fifteen? I'd turned or was about to turn fifteen?! 

I looked at him with wide eyes. I hesitantly opened my mouth and quietly asked, "I-I've been gone f-for two years...?" 

He nodded. I sobbed a little and covered my mouth. I'd been used and abused for two years? Away from Alexander for two years?   
"I... Wha-... How....?" I asked, not knowing what to say. 

"Amon... What happened? Why have you been gone..." he asked softly. 

I thought for a minute. "I... Th... That night... I c-cut through a-an alley to g-go home and g-got... Got knocked out..." I told him and he listened patiently. I paused with painful thoughts of what to say. "I w-woke up... And was... Was blindfolded... And g-gagged... A-and re-restrained... A.." I let out a sob, "and they made me... Listen... After... After a while I stopped disobeying... Finally t-they took me somewhere else... I was... Was at an auction... And.. Where... Where I was the-the merchandise..." I sobbed and hugged him.

He didn't hug me back. I hesitantly looked up at him and saw he was looking at me in pure shock. I hid my face in his chest and mumbled that I didn't want to leave again. 

He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry...." he mumbled to me. 

I just sobbed quietly. He tried to comfort me while I sobbed. "I was scared... I was very scared... I... Don't let them t-take me again," I sobbed. 

"Shh.... Amon... No one will take you... I'm going to call your parents... And the police.... Okay?" he asked me soothingly. 

"D-don't g-go..." I answered and he nodded, pulling out a cell phone.

I listened to him dial my parent's number and tried to be quiet as it rang. "Hello? Alex? What do you need?" answered my mother and I held back a sob. 

"Hey, Mrs. Rodriguez..." my best friend replied, glancing at me, "it's... important."

"What is it?" my mother asked curiously.

"I found him. He's here."

I heard a gasp and the sound of a phone hitting the floor. "Johnathan! He- Alexander found him!" I heard running footsteps on the other end.

"Alexander what?!" I heard my father yell. I let out a sob. I never thought I'd hear my parent's voices again. I heard the phone being picked up. "We're coming over. Right now."

I woke up to a door slamming open. My eyes snapped open and I looked around. I was alone in the bed. I bolted upright and looked around. "Alexander?" I asked and my parents suddenly rushed in the room.

They ran toward me and I covered my head and let out a small scream of fear. They stalled.  
"Amon? Sweetie? What's wrong?" I heard my mother ask and I slowly uncovered my head.   
Alexander walked in and slowly walked over, whispering something to my parents.

Their eyes widened in shock and he led them out of the room. I looked around in fear of being alone. 

A few minutes later they came back in, tear streaks on my mother's cheeks and my father looked solemn. Alexander walked over and sat down. 

"Amon... They won't hurt you... They just want to hug you, alright?" Alexander asked me. I looked at my parents and nodded a little. 

My mother walked over a bit more slowly than before. She looked like she wanted to rush over and squeeze me forever. She wrapped her arms around me and I resisted the urge to flinch. 

My father followed her and hugged us both. I wrapped my arms around them hesitantly, scared. They pulled away after a little while. 

I looked up at them and into their eyes before looking off to the side and down. I saw a hand coming toward my cheek and squeezed my eyes shut. The hand softly moved my head to face my parents. 

"Amon?" my mother questioned and I found that it was her hand on my cheek. I looked at her, but not into her eyes. 

"I'm... I'm sorry...." I said with a scratchy voice. I pulled away from her hand a little bit. "P-please don't... Don't touch... touch my cheek..." I asked hesitantly, barely able. For me, touching my head was fine.

Touching my face immediately made me think of fear, shame, bad, disobedience, anger, and sadness...

I didn't want those feelings with my parents... I looked at my mother as she nodded. "Okay, sweetie... I won't touch your face," she told me. 

As she started to put her hand down, I hesitantly took it in mine and put it on top of my head. She looked at me and I gave her a week smile. "Happiness, love, caring..." I moved her hand to my cheek hesitantly, "fear, anger, sadness, shame..."

Her eyes widened a little as I did this. She nodded and moved her hand to my head. "Alright, I understand, honey..." she told me and pulled my head closer and kissed the very top. 

I gave her a weak smile and nod of encouragement. My father watched this with a curious gleam in his eye. I sat there as my mother hugged me, not hugging back. 

"Amon, let's go home, okay? Then we can call the police when you feel a little better," my mother asked. I glanced at Alexander and then looked at my mother and shook my head.

I pulled away from her and crawled over to my best friend. "I want to stay here..." I mumbled and wrapped my arms around him. I felt safest in his arms. 

He wrapped his arms around me and I relaxed a bit. I hid my face in his chest. He leaned down a little and spoke so quietly that only I could hear, "Amon... They're your parents... You need to go home with them..."

I shook my head. "No... I want to be here with you... They aren't my family... You are... And your mom... And your little sister..." I told him so only he could hear. It was the truth, his family had treated me like one of them whereas my parents were never at home... Sure I'd wanted to see my parents again, but I'd really wanted to see Alexander... 

"Amon... You're going to hurt them..." Alexander said. 

I shook my head. "I don't care... Don't make me leave... Please..." I begged him. 

He looked at me and sighed. "Um... He... Won't let me go..." he told them. It was true, I had a death grip on him and wasn't planning on releasing it any time soon. 

My parents looked at me. I hid my face in Alexander's chest. I wanted to stay with him. I liked feeling safe and protected in his arms. I didn't like the thought of leaving. 

My mother sighed and nodded. "I understand... Fine... But you're coming home tomorrow. No matter what," she told me. I buried myself in Alexander's shirt and my parents left. 

"You know you're gonna have to go home tomorrow, right?" he asked me. I hummed a small response into his chest. I didn't want to go home, I didn't care if they wanted me to go or not.


	7. Fear and Confession

Amon POV:

I ended up falling asleep clutching Alexander's shirt. I woke up holding him close. He must have fallen asleep with me because I wouldn't let him go. 

He shifted and mumbled something in his sleep. He moved his hand and I flinched, thinking he'd smack me. He moved his hand gently to the top of my head. 

I rubbed my head to his hand and allowed myself a tiny smile. I felt calm with him here. He smiled in his sleep as I relaxed on him. I never would have even thought about telling him this two years ago... But since I'd been taken, I'd thought a lot about telling him the secret I had kept for a couple years. 

I liked him... More than a friend... I wanted to be with him... But now I was scared because of what had happened. 

He shifted, waking up and I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. He paused, probably looking at me and wondering how not to wake me up. I felt a hand on my head and he started to hum. 

His voice had gotten so much deeper... It sounded perfect... I hadn't even realized I was tense until now. My muscles relaxed to the point where I felt like jelly. He hummed to me and I started falling asleep. 

"Mn... Al... Alex...y..." I yawned, "you're making me s'eepy..." I tried not to fall asleep. 

He chuckled softly into my ear. I hadn't realized how close his mouth was to my ear... "You need to take a shower wise-guy... Come on, get up," he said softly. 

I shifted and tried sitting up with my jelly muscles. "Can't get up..." I mumbled quietly. He started tickling me and I squirmed.

"Mmnnn, s-stop! H-ow! It hurts!" I told him, squirming. He stopped almost immediately.

"I'm sorry... I didn't..." he stuttered out. 

I had tears in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. "Y-You're fine..." I said quietly and got up. I had had a blanket around me the whole time I was here and kept it around me as I went to the bathroom beside his room. I checked that no one was in it before closing the door and looking at myself in the mirror. It had been a long time since I had... 

Was that really me? The pale boy with scars and fearful eyes? I wondered if Alexander had seen my scars... I'll have to ask him later... 

I turned on the shower and got in. I almost melted at the way it felt on my skin. The warm water felt amazing... 

I cleaned myself thoroughly. I hadn't felt this clean in two years.... Sure I had taken showers but they always ended... Badly. I hated those men, they had used me for two years and kept me away from Alexander... 

I dried myself off and found clothes on the counter. I put them on thankfully and looked at myself. I looked more pale than I had before... And more scared.

None of my scars showed with the T-shirt and jeans I had on.   
I peaked out of the bathroom and smelled something amazing. My mouth watered and my mind wandered to Amy... My eyes filled with tears and I fell to my knees. 

My only friend... She was.... She was... I cried quietly and didn't notice Alexander. He rushed over to me and knelt down, putting a hand on my back gently. 

"Amon... Amon, what's wrong?" he asked soothingly. I just pulled him closer and cried into his shirt. 

"H-he... He killed her... He killed Amy," I managed to get out with a sob. 

"Amy? Whose Amy, Amon...?" he asked, confused. 

I sobbed a little and he looked at me closely. I tried to calm down as he rubbed my back slowly. I sobbed softly, trying to stay awake this time. 

"Sh... Amy... Amy was my f-friend... The last... The last place... She... She... She b-brought me f-food... And made sure I was okay every time after he..." I got out, "he would..."

"It's okay, Amon, you don't have to say it..." he said softly, burying his nose in my hair. 

I nodded a little. "She would talk to m-me... And make me feel better... She made me forget I was there..." I took a deep, shaky breath, "but... The last... The last day... She... Was late... A long time late... And I got all.. All my-my courage to go and look for her.. but I was scared... I.. I opened the door and... Heard yelling... I was scared of the yelling, b-but I followed it.. I got to it and peaked out the corner..." my eyes teared up and I pulled him closer. I held back a sob and tried to calm down. "He was yelling... At Amy... He pushed her... And she fell... Hitting her.. Hitting her head... She didn't... Didn't get up.."

He pulled me close and into his lap, rocking me a bit. "Amon... I'm so, so sorry... I wish this had never happened to you..." he told me. 

"I ran away..." I mumbled quietly, "it gave me the fear to run... And I ran and ran... until I couldn't run anymore... And then I passed out... The next thing I remember is waking up on that bed..."

He rocked me quietly. I wanted him to hum and then I'd fall asleep to it, but I knew that I needed to eat. I calmed down after a while and tugged on his shirt, mumbling softly, "Food...?"

He looked at me, smiled, and nodded. He got up and helped me up. He led me to the kitchen and sat me down at the table. I laid my head down on it. 

He started cooking food and I closed my eyes for a moment or two, the next thing I remember is dreaming.


	8. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Boyxboy smut in this chapter! I will add * at the beginning of where you don't need to read to know more about the chapter and will end the chapter with that!

Alexander POV:

I turned around, finished with his food, and found the Butthole asleep. I smiled a little and walked over to the table, two plates of food in hand and one balanced on my head. I placed them on the table and sat down beside him, I shook his shoulder gently. 

"Amon... Amon, wake up, I have food," I said softly. He jolted awake and looked around in fear. I looked at him and he looked into my eyes before looking away. 

Why did he do that? Look away when he looked in someone's eyes? He definitely didn't do it before, so it was something that happened over the last two years. I wrapped my hand around his head and pulled it to my face. I kissed his head and mumbled an apology. 

He looked at me and gave a weak smile. His smile wavered a little, but he held it. "Sorry... I didn't mean.. Mean to fall asleep..." he mumbled.

"It's fine... Go ahead and eat," I told him, seeing the hungry look he had in his eyes. 

His head snapped to the food and he whispered, "All of it?"  
He must be really hungry... I nodded and smiled, "Yea, all of it."

He started eating almost immediately and I went and got him a glass and carton of juice. I poured the juice as I walked and set it in front of him. He drank it quickly and sighed in content when he had finished. 

I smiled a little. He could be pretty cute... No, no, no, bad Alexander, don't think like that with him, he might be scared of you then, and then who will he turn to when he's sad? No one, that's who. I mentally chided myself. 

"Amon, you should go sleep in the bed," I told the sleepy figure in front of me. He shook his head. "Why not?"

"Bad memories... Couch?" he asked drowsily and I nodded, offering him a hand to help him up. 

He took my hand and pulled himself up. I led him to the couch holding his hand. I justified it by thinking that if he fell, I could catch him. 

We got to the couch and he sat down, tugging me by my hand next to him. "There isn't room on here for both of us, Amon," I told him, and there wasn't. 

He ignored me and lay on his side, pulling me with him. He wasn't pulling hard, but I felt bad and couldn't deny him... I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close so I wouldn't fall off the couch. 

We both fit, but barely. He buried his face in the hollow of my neck and fell asleep immediately. I petted his head for a little while, not wanting to let him go.

My mind wandered to the past two years. While he was gone and being used by people, I had found that I liked boys and girls just didn't interest me. 

It had been a year since he disappeared and I was trying to keep from getting depressed.

There was a guy, he seemed nice enough. He was good looking and always had a fan base of girls around him.

One day I had tripped and he had caught me. I looked up at him and went red. He smiled at me and I looked away, stammering a thank you. 

After that, I ran off. He had found me later that week and asked me why I ran off like that. We were alone so I hesitated for a moment or two before telling him. 

'I have a crush on you,' I had said, burning up in embarrassment. He looked at me for a minute or two before smirking. He leaned in and kissed me. 

My eyes had widened and I lit up like a Christmas tree. He had taken my first kiss and I had no idea what to think of it. When he pulled away, I turned my head in embarrassment. 

He smirked at me and leaned into my ear. "Here, this is my number and address..." he had whispered, pushing a piece of paper in my hands. He kissed me ear and left.

I was left astonished and didn't even question why he had that on him. I looked at the paper and there was a number and an address I had seen before and passed a few times.

I looked after him, but he was gone. I rushed home and grabbed my house phone. I ran to my room and shut the door.   
I excitedly dialed the number, hands shaking. I put the phone to my ear and waited for an answer. 

'Hello?' he answered and I hesitated before stuttering a reply. 

'H-Hi... I-it's... It's Alexander...' I was so nervous and shy. 

I heard the smirk in his voice. 'Hey little cutie... You want to come to my house for a little bit?' he asked as though this was something that happened every day. 

I had blushed deeply. 'S-sure... I-I'll come over...' I had answered.   
'Alright, make your way over, I'll be waiting,' I heard him say and I hopped up, hanging up. I ran to the front door and put the phone back. 

'Mom! Cathy! I'm going to a friend's!' I had yelled and run off. I had the paper in my hand still and ran to his house. 

I had double checked the address before going up and knocking on the door. He opened the door with a smirk and leaned against the doorframe. 

I smiled nervously, blushing. 'H-Hi,' I'd said. 

'Come on in, make yourself at home. My parents aren't here right now.' he'd told me and I followed him in. He led me to a couch and I sat beside him.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my chin and arm wrap around my waist. He pulled me close and kissed me deeply. This time, I hesitated before kissing back timidly, copying him. 

He had pressed closer and run his tongue along my teeth. It felt weird... In a good way. He'd pushed me onto my back, kissing me. I blushed and let him, kissing back as best I could. 

He'd slid his hand up under my shirt, along my stomach. I made a soft noise as he'd run his thumb along my stomach slowly. It tickled in a weird way. 

He'd kept sliding his hand up after that. His fingers ran along my chest and suddenly he flicked my nipple and I gasped. It felt weird and I heard him chuckle before kissing me more deeply than before. 

He'd started rubbing my nipple with his thumb and I moaned. It felt good. He did it again, more roughly. I moaned and he slipped his tongue between my teeth. 

He licked my tongue and started exploring my mouth with it. I didn't fight, not knowing how to feel about all the the weird sensations he was giving me. 

He explored my whole mouth and pulled away. He had smirked down at the mess that was me and gotten up. I looked at him and he'd picked me up. 

I wobbled in his arms and let out a squeak, wrapping my arms around his neck as he carried me. He carried me into a bedroom that I assumed was his and laid me down. 

I looked up at him and he'd crawled on top of me. He sat on my thighs and started undoing my pants. I'd looked up at him and he smirked. I blushed and let him do what he wanted. 

He'd undone my pants and tugged them off. I blushed at the sight of my boxers having a... Problem. He had smirked and started to tug them off. 

'W-wait!' I told him with a blush, nervous.   
'Don't worry...' he had told me, leaning in and kissing me. I calmed a little bit and while I wasn't paying attention, he pulled my boxers off. He slid one hand down and the other up. 

He grabbed my boner with one hand and started massaging my nipple with the other. I moaned and blushed deeply. He slid his tongue in my mouth again and started gently moving his fingers on my boner. 

He massaged my nipple and boner slowly, at the same pace. I moaned underneath him and gripped the blanket underneath us. He suddenly tugged off my shirt and slid it to my wrists. I was gripping the bed, so he left it there. He continued to massage me. 

He started pressing his fingers a little more roughly against my boner and my moans got louder. He pinched my nipple and I gasped. 

I didn't know how to react to all of this stimulation at once. His mouth on mine and his fingers seemingly everywhere.

He starts squeezing my member gently as he massaged and I moaned louder. His tongue invaded the warm, wet cavern that was my mouth as I moaned. 

He licked the roof of my mouth roughly and I gave up any fight that I had had. He started massaging my nipple aggressively and moving his fingers more roughly against my member.

I felt a pressure coiling in my lower stomach that I didn't understand. It was painful and I wanted it to stop. He kissed me deeper and pressed me into the bed.

He jabbed his thumb into my member suddenly and I gasped, the pressure in my lower stomach disappearing as he stopped his hands. 

I looked up at him, breathing heavily as he pulled away from my mouth with a smirk. 'Do you want me to do more?' he had asked and I breathlessly nodded.

He pulled his hand up and showed it to me suddenly. What was the stuff on his hand? I don't thing it was there before...   
He leaned into my hear and whispered, 'It's yours...'

I didn't understand but he didn't answer my curious look as he let his hand go down. He suddenly slipped one of his fingers into my ass and I gasped, arching my back a little. 

'S-stop..! W-what are... What are you d-doing?!' I asked and he smirked at me. 

'Doing more, like you asked,' he replied. I blushed deeply and let him. He smirked and started moving his finger slowly. I gasped and arched my back again. I tried to stay still, but it was hard and suddenly he grabbed my thigh. 

He raised my leg and pushed against it. He kept moving his finger and slowly added a second one. I started moaning after a few minutes. He slipped another finger in and kept moving them. I moaned, letting him. 

Eventually he pulled his fingers out of my ass and I panted under him. I looked up at him and he started undoing his pants.   
He tugged them down and then his boxers, pulling out his member and I blushed. I watched as he slowly moved his member to my ass and went an even deeper shade of red. 

'W-wai-ahh..!' I moaned out as he pushed his member into my ass. When he had gotten all the way in, he stopped. I panted, trying to catch my breath and get used to the thing inside me. 

A little bit before I was ready, he started moving and I moaned, tossing my head back and arching my back a bit. He was still pressing against my leg, keeping it up as he moved slowly. He grabbed my member again and started stroking it as he moved. 

I moaned louder, feeling the uncomfortable pressure again in my lower stomach. He started to move faster and I moaned louder, suddenly I felt something hot and warm fill my ass and I gasped, the pressure disappearing again and I relaxed into the bed. 

He smirked down at me and pulled out of my ass. I moaned softly as he did so. I was too tired to move and I blinked slowly, panting slightly with every breath. 

Every blink was getting longer as I looked up at him tiredly. He chuckled and I had fallen asleep. When I woke up, I was under a blanket in the bed. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. 

I slowly remembered what had happened that night and bolted upright. I cried out and fell to my side. The pain in my lower back was excruciating. I panted to catch my breath and looked around. 

He was sleeping beside me on the bed, so I shook him a little with a whimper. He woke up and looked at me groggily. 'M-my back hurts...'

I pointed to the spot and he chuckled, pulling me closer and whispering into my ear. 'That's because of what we did last night... Sorry if it's uncomfortable....' he mumbled. 

I blushed at realizing what he meant. I had buried my face in his neck and mumbled for him to make it go away. 

He chuckled and patted my head. 'No can do, sorry cutie,' he told me and I blushed. 'Luckily my parents aren't home for a couple days... Otherwise you might have had to leave soon...' he told me. I blushed deeply. 

'I forgot to tell my mom where I was going... And I definitely didn't tell her I was staying the night...' I'd told him and he laughed. 

I blushed and he told me not to worry about it and tell her I fell asleep on accident and didn't wake up until morning. I nodded a little and closed my eyes. 

He'd pulled me close and I'd fallen asleep. I didn't wake up until four in the afternoon the next day. I had regretted it so much after. My mom had called the police after what happened to Amon and they were looking for me until I called. 

I had gotten dressed and called my mom, telling her I was sorry and that I had just woken up. She yelled at me for a few minutes about being worried before coming to get me. My lower back still hurt, but not as much as that night.

I could walk without showing the pain, so I did exactly that. My mom had taken me home, scolding me in the car. I had taken the scolding and the moment I got home, I fell back asleep.


	9. Love and Fear, Two Soda of the Same Coin

Amon POV:

I woke up on the couch, curled up with Alexander. I looked up at him and yawned a little. I was still a little tired. He shifted a little and his face was right in front of mine. I closed my eyes and tried not to notice. 

He mumbled something I couldn't make out and I shifted a little. He must have woken up, because he suddenly jumped and fell back off the couch. I jumped and looked at him in surprise. 

Our eyes met and I immediately looked away. "Why do you do that?" he asked, a sleepy edge to his voice, "Any time you look in someone's eyes, you look away so fast..."

I looked down. "I got.. slapped for.. For looking them in the eye..." I told him quietly. 

He got up and hugged me. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I should have made you stay... Or gone with you... Or something..." he said with guilt in his voice. 

I shook my head. "If you.. You had come..we both would have.. Have been taken... And I wouldn't.. listen to you.. Telling.. telling me to.. To stay..."

He sighed. I pulled away a little and looked down. He moved his hand out and I flinched. He with-drew his hand with a sigh, "I missed you so much... There's so much that happened when you were gone..."

I looked at him. I was curious about what happened while I was gone. "Well... First off... Happy Birthday," he told me, "That's what today is." My eyes widened. 

"I missed three of your.. Of your birthdays.. in a row... I'm sorry," I paused, "Did they.. Did they take.. Take everything..? Everything I.. had on me..? Or did the.. The police find it..?"

"Um, they took everything..." he replied with curiosity.

"I had your present..." I mumbled mainly to myself. I hated them. My eyes teared up as I thought about it. I had gotten him the newest, nicest watch I could find. I had been so excited to give it to him... 

"You did leave something, though, I found it on the floor that morning," he told me and my head snapped toward him.

He stood and held out his hand.  
I took his hand and followed him to his room. He went to a shelf and pulled it out. The box I had spent an agonizing hour debating over. My eyes filled with tears and I covered my mouth. 

"Did you open it?" I asked and looked at him. I felt like I was thirteen, excited to give it to him. It felt like I had come back the morning after, sad I had lost his gift and he had found it. 

He shook his head and I looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?! So...?" I asked him. 

"I was curious, but I couldn't bring myself to do it... I didn't take it to the police, either, or your parents... I was greedy and kept it for myself," he said, looking down while holding it out. 

I took it, jittery. He looked at me and I took a deep breath. "I know it's late... But.. But happy thirteenth.. Thirteenth birthday, Alexander," I said and held out the box. 

His eyes widened and I smiled. He took it and, glancing at me, opened it. The watch looked exactly as I remembered. It was a black clock-face with silver numbers, and hour and minute hands. Right around the clock was a circle of diamonds. The watch itself was a beautiful, shining silver color. The box was a velvet color with gold outlining. 

He looked at me with wide eyes and I managed to hold my gaze for two seconds. "Can I put it on?" he asked. 

I nodded excitedly and he picked up the watch, handing the box to me as he put the watch on. I watched and smiled when it fit perfectly. 

He smiled and suddenly wrapped his arms around my neck. He kissed me deeply and my eyes widened. I didn't know how to react. I froze. 

A bunch thoughts whizzed through my mind as he kissed me. Evil. Pure. Hate. Love. Fear. Caring. Master. Alexander. He pulled away and I blacked out. 

I woke up in bed. I looked around and saw Alexander. My head was in his lap and his hand on my head. He must have been asleep because he didn't react to me moving. He was sitting up and I was curled up. 

I saw his watch on the wrist of the hand on my head and remembered what happened. My eyes widened and I let out a small whimper. He must have been in a light sleep because he woke up at the noise. 

"Amon?" he looked at me with worry, "What's wrong? What happened earlier?" He shifted his hand in my hair. 

I bit back a whimper and took a small breath. "It's.. nothing..." I mumbled and buried my face in his thigh. 

"It's not nothing, Amon, you passed out," he replied and I heard slight irritation in his voice. 

I didn't answer, burying my face further in his thighs. His finger twitched in my hair, tugging a hair. "I-I'm sorry... Do-... I won't lie again... Please don't pull my hair.." I mumbled, forgetting that it was Alexander for a moment. 

"Amon?" I could hear astonishment in his voice. "What... I..." he sounded a little hurt. 

"I-... Sorry, Alexander... My mind just flashed back for a moment... I didn't..." I told him. 

"It's... It's fine... I was just surprised..." he replied. It felt so tense... 

"I... Amon, c-could you move your head?" he asked and I looked at him. He was looking to the right with a bright red face. I realized how bad the position we were in was and moved away immediately. 

I was blushing as deeply as he was now. I didn't know what to do. I looked down and, hugging my knees, I mumbled an apology for the position we'd been in. 

He looked at me. "Amon, it's... I'm sorry for..." he cleared his throat, "I shouldn't have done that without permission..."

I blushed and bit my lip, looking down. I took a deep breath and hugged my knees a bit tighter. He had given me an opportunity I never thought I would have, I should take it. 

"Alexander, I've loved you ever since we were little," I blurted out and my face flushed, "I know that you're... You're probably a bit different now.. but I.. But I still.. want to take that chance.. Cuz you're the.. you're the whole reason I stayed sane the.. The whole time.. I didn't give up cuz I.. Cuz I wanted to come back.. Back to you, and get.. Get the chance to tell you that."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "I... I found out I was gay a year after you disappeared," he said and I nodded a little. 

I wonder how he found that out... No, don't think about that. I found out that he had a possibility of liking me and he had kissed me. I shouldn't be thinking about those things. 

"Hey, Amon," he said. I looked at him. "Could... Could I kiss you.." he asked, sounding insecure. 

I hesitated for a moment. This was Alexander, not a master. He wouldn't push me to do anything I don't want and he definitely wouldn't force me to have sex with him like they did.   
I took a small breath.

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes. You can kiss me."


	10. Fearful Kisses

Amon POV:

He leaned in and I swallowed a little. He cupped my cheek in his hand and leaned in closer. He pressed his lips against mine as butterflies started doing a tap dance in my stomach. 

He pressed closer as I melted into his touch. He carefully put his hand on my thigh and pulled my head toward his. I obliged and kissed him back, hesitantly wrapping my arms around his neck. 

After a few moments he pulled away. His eyes widened. "What's wrong?!" he asked at my eyes, which had teared up after he'd kissed me. 

I quietly wrapped my arms around his back and sobbed, burying my fave in his shirt. 

I lay on my side with my wrists bound in front of my face, ankles restrained and between his legs.

My eyes were covered with a blindfold and his arms were around my chest. His face was in my hair. 

Suddenly the thing propping up my head shifted so it was only under my neck. I silently cursed and was thankful he didn't wake up. I didn't dare move to fix it, but after a few moments my neck started to hurt. 

I quickly shifted and felt him start to wake up. I started to tremble in fear and felt his grip tighten. He slowly ran his hand down a bit, letting his thumb roughly feel every muscle in my stomach. 

I tried to hold down the little food I had been given as he shifted. He bit my ear. I kept my breathing slow, as though I were sleeping. He flipped me onto my back suddenly. These bastards didn't care if I was asleep or not, they did whatever whenever. 

He tsked, "You aren't supposed to pretend unless I say so...."

I shook in fear. He leaned down and licked my lip. He kissed me as I lay there, unmoving. He pinched my nose shut after a minute with a growl. 

I lay there, but I was running out of breath quickly with him on my lips and my nose plugged. I gasped when I couldn't take it anymore and he pulled away. 

"You have to kiss back." he said strictly and leaned down, kissing me. When I didn't kiss back, he plugged my nose again. I decided air was important and tried kissing him back. He released my nose after I kissed for a few seconds. I tried to breath and kiss at the same time but when he pulled away, I gasped for air. 

He tsked again, "Let's try one more time before I punish you."  
He leaned down and kissed me again. I didn't want to get hit, so I kissed back almost immediately.

Please don't punish me, please don't punish me.. I thought in fear. He licked my lower lip and slipped his tongue in my mouth. 

He licked the roof of my mouth and I felt myself relaxing. He chuckled and murmured something that was lost in my mouth. He licked the roof of my mouth again much more roughly. 

He explored my mouth without me protesting. I kissed him as best I could under the circumstances and he finally pulled away. I gasped a little for air and he slid his hand down my body slowly with his middle finger pointing down. 

He ran his thumb roughly along my stomach muscles and I whimpered a little but bit my lip. He paused when he heard me and tsked a little. I held my breath, scared of being slapped.

He started running his thumb along my stomach again and I let out a silent sigh of relief that was short-lived. He cupped my cheek in his hand and tsked. 

"You didn't think you'd get away with that, now did you?" he asked with a smug voice. I lowered my head submissively. I knew I wouldn't get off free. This one didn't want me to make noise. 

He slid his hand down past my stomach and flicked my member. "Now, how should I punish you this time... You refused to kiss me back when I told you.. You pretended to be asleep... And you made noise," he said. Don't slap me. Don't slap me. Was the mantra going through my head. 

"I know," he said evilly and I tried to cower back. I felt a slap to my face and went limp, too scared to move. I could tell he was going to do more and tried to curl up in a ball. He sat on me and pinned my wrists above my head. He slapped me a few more times before he was satisfied. 

I had tears in my eyes. He grabbed my chin and I flinched. "Are you going to do that again?" he asked and I shook my head quickly, not wanting more punishment. "Good, then I'm going to go and let you think about what you've done. No breakfast, either," he told me and I nodded. 

He got off of me and left the room. I rolled onto my stomach and sobbed into my pillow quietly, wondering what I had done to deserve this terrible new life. 

I let out a small breath, calming down. Alexander was hugging me and rubbing my back, trying to reassure me. I looked up at him, feeling a little guilty that I was taking this all out on him. 

"Amon... Are you okay now?" he asked with a soft voice. I looked up at him and paused. 

"I don't think I'll ever.. be okay... But I am.. I am better," I answered. He smiled and nodded. 

"Alright, I understand.." he answered and just hugged me. I hugged him and we just sat there on the bed. 

After a little while, I felt and heard my stomach growl. I flushed in embarrassment but Alexander laughed. "Someone's hungry again!" he said. I nodded and smiled faintly. 

He smiled and got up, bringing me with him to the table. There was food and I tilted my head a little, looking at him. 

He smiled. "My mom made it for us, weirdo," he told me and I gasped a little. I looked at him with huge eyes. 

"Can I see your mom and sister?" I asked. He laughed and took my hand, leading me to his mom's room. He knocked and peaked in a little. 

He pulled me in after a moment and my eyes teared up at the sight of his mom and sister. They saw me and their eyes widened. They rushed at me and I covered my head in fear. 

They paused then walked over a bit more slowly, wrapping me in a big hug. They treated me like family and I treated them the same. 

Alexander came up behind me and hugged us all. I smiled. I was happy. For the first time in two years, I was genuinely happy.


	11. Total Fear

Amon POV:

I lay on the bed in a comforting silence. After our group/family hug, we ate and talked. I had started to feel tired, so Alexander brought me to his room. He wanted to talk to his mom and sister, so I said I would be okay on my own for a while. 

I slowly started letting my eyelids droop as I saw a shadowy figure in the window. Or was it just my... Imagination... 

I shifted and woke up to see... Nothing. I panicked and tried to get up to turn a light on. I realized that I couldn't move my limbs apart. My mouth had something stuffed in it and my eyes were covered along with something else over top of my head. 

I let out a small sob. No, no, I can't be back I won't go back!! I thought. I struggled against the rope bindings on my wrists that were protected from being scarred by a little piece of clothe between me and the rope. I did the same with my ankles. 

I squirmed and wiggled and was caught off-guard by a sudden slap to the rear. I was as naked as I'd ever been with them, of course, but they couldn't risk a second escape attempt. 

I sobbed softly. They didn't stop me because I'd stopped squirming and wiggling around and I was being quiet. I sobbed until I passed out, one thought running through my head. Why can't they just let me go?

I woke up again on a hard floor. Suddenly I felt a tug at my neck to stand up. I tried to follow to avoid being choked but my wrists were connected at my waist and my ankles together.

I felt the tug again and tried to get up again, managing to get up this time. I wished I hadn't because suddenly they dragged me away from the floor I'd been sleeping on. 

Whoever it was dragged me to something that wasn't as soft as a Master's bed, but wasn't a floor. The tug at my neck dragged me onto the, I assumed, bed. 

I didn't know how I'd managed to hop the whole way here, but I had. They undid whatever was connecting my wrists to my waist and hooked it above my head.   
I tried to kick out and hit them as they did this but felt a firm slap on my bare stomach. I tried to curl up, but they had other plans.

They suddenly had someone else pin my ankles down and one more pinned my ankle as it was tied to something. I was in the position of an upside down Y. 

I heard footsteps walk away and heard male murmuring. One of them reached out and trailed my stomach, grabbing my member and causing me to buck and try to harm them in some way. 

"Nnnfff!!!!" I screamed at them, as my head was still covered in the same way. I heard laughing and they did it again. 

When I bucked this time, they hit me. I puffed in anger. Let me go! You've stolen two years from me already!! Hatred was in me, but fear was stronger when one of them cracked the floor with a whip. 

I froze. I heard them laugh. "So he's afraid of the whip! We should tell one of the Masters, they'll be happy to know and we may be rewarded. But first... More weaknesses," I heard one say. 

They poked me and prodded me with more than I knew. I felt something go painfully up and into my member, then it started to buzz and my body melted.   
Another one was poking me with needles. I flinched in pain, but didn't react otherwise. After a while, they found a couple old fears and had founded some new ones. 

"That's not even a quarter of our collection," the man who had said I was afraid of whips told me, "and we have as long as we like with you when the Masters are done. 

My eyes widened under the coverings and my breathing shallow. He laughed and I let out a small, feeble whimper. So I would be played with and then they would look for fears? No... No, no, no.

The Masters had used me seven separate times. In between those times, I got no rest. The two from when I had arrived took me then.

The two suddenly left and I knew what was coming. A Master. "Tsk Tsk... You could listen more and you might be sold sooner," he told me, "or do you like us here?"

I was already immensely obedient. Masters had threatened a whip and I cowered and behaved. This Master had a toy that was his favorite. It was the third time I'd 'seen' him now. 

I felt something being slid up my ass. It felt like an oversized pill. It felt like it would fit in the palm of my hand. 

Suddenly I heard a noise and tried to brace myself. How do you brace yourself when your weakest points are being melted to jelly?

*click click*

The trembling inside of me became worse, making my insides melt to jelly. My muscles were mush and I felt like cumming right then. I knew I wasn't allowed, so I kept it in.

*click click click*

W-Wait, he already has me at s-six!? There were only fifteen and I had never felt more than eight. He must have been taking out stress on me, as my noises were trying to escape. 

*click*

My body started to try to tense and relax in a continuous, confusing dance. "Mnyaaa.. Haa... Hyaaa..." I couldn't stay quiet anymore and he tsked. I only had one way of saying I had failed my mission. 

*click click click*

My brain wasn't working, it had barely kept together before, let alone now. I let my sounds out, unable to hold them back. 

"Ahh... Haa... Ha..! Mn.. Ahm.." I let out, panting. My body and brain were as one and he leaned to my ear.

"I'm going to go full power today," he told me. 

My body was sore from no rest between now eight playtimes, sometimes a Master would go a few times in a row without leaving. I didn't want any more. 

*click click*

I moaned louder, not holding back any longer. I came everywhere, unable to control myself enough to do anything anymore. He said he was going full power.... And it was already so high already.... 

I didn't hear the clicks anymore but felt myself becoming more jellified. I let my noises run wild and my brain to stop trying to comprehend anything. 

I felt pressure against my entrance and then something press into it. I couldn't raise my moaning screams any further and felt as he moved inside of me. His huge member pressed the thing making my insides jellified more aggressively. 

I could feel as he moved harder and faster and my mind finally blanked into unconsciousness when he turned it up further.


	12. Freedom or Fear

Amon POV:

I woke up panting and in a sweat. I tried to move, to get free, to breathe properly, something. I suddenly felt the bag they had over my head being lifted and the gag removed. 

I panted and squirmed, in a mess on the bed. I was probably sick from being dirtied with fluids. I hadn't been cleaned since I'd been here, not that I could recall, at least. 

They pulled me up to a sitting position after removing my wrist restraints. I coughed and pounded my chest weakly. Once I could breathe, I lowered my head. 

"C-Can h-have a s-shower..." I asked, scared to be slapped for asking for anything. There was a pause before they pulled me up.   
They lead me into a bathroom and turned on the shower. They pushed me in. "You have five minutes, and don't take off your blindfold," one told me. 

I nodded, trying not to wobble. "Yes, sir," I answered. 

Pain wasn't something I liked to experience. I did as best I could by smell and feel of the soaps alone, barely managing to wash myself before my five minutes were up and not feeling quite clean enough. 

They came in and pulled me out of the shower, drying me off and dragging me out. They pulled me to another room and I stumbled into the bed. I didn't resist them at all, not feeling well enough for it or wanting to be slapped. I curled up as best I could and fell asleep.

Alexander POV:

Where is he?! He just disappeared! He wouldn't have just up and left and only could have left through the window. But he didn't even want to get up, let alone leave the house! Something must have happened to him...   
I gasped What if those people got him again?! What if they were hurting him?! He could be in danger again and it was all my fault for leaving the window unlocked!! Why do I have to be such an idiot?! 

I curled up on my bed and closed my eyes. My vision was blurry from tears and all I could think about was Amon. I cried quietly to myself and ended up just passing out from exhaustion after a while. 

Amon POV:

I woke up with only my ankle restrained and my eyes covered. I tried to cover myself with the blanket, shivering slightly. I was cold. Why is it so cold in here? I thought to myself. 

Someone suddenly put their hand to my forehead and I yelped softly. I immediately bit my lip and waited to be slapped. It didn't happen. I tilted my head a little when the hand disappeared. 

Why wasn't I slapped? Was it someone they just had to take care of sick people? Was it someone who would slap me if I did more than yelp a little? As curious as I was, I wasn't willing to find out. 

I started coughing and sneezing and sat up. They waited for me to stop before tapping my lip. I opened my mouth and felt a thermometer go in my mouth. I closed my mouth around it and put it under my tongue. 

When it beeped, it was pulled out of my mouth and a glass and pills were handed to me. I took a sip to see what was in the glass, how full the glass was, and to parch my thirst before taking the pills. 

I was pushed down and laid down. I felt myself being tucked under multiple, heavy blankets.

Darkness makes someone sleepy, especially when they're sick, tired, warm, and under something comfortably heavy.

I was starting to drift off and shifted, wincing at my ankle being pinched by my restraints. I didn't complain and drifted off into a light sleep. 

"He shouldn't be naked, have something on his ankle, or a blindfold on," I heard a voice say with frustration. 

"He can wear clothes, but he can't have the restraint or blindfold off. He sees things if he's looking around, and we don't want him getting off the bed without being able to see, he could get hurt," I heard a Master say and tried to cower away. 

I stayed as still as I could before my stomach growled loudly and I shifted onto it. 

"Go get him some food!" I heard the first voice say. I heard the Master grumble and leave. 

The owner of the voice sat beside me. "I know you're awake," I heard and blushed, "Why are you scared of him? And don't play mute, I heard you grumbling in your sleep."

I sat up and looked down. I kept my voice at a minimum in case he came back. "S-secret...." I answered quietly. 

They sighed, "I'm only trying to help... I don't want to hurt you... I just wanted know if you're really okay or not."

I kept hanging my head. I didn't tell her anything and he came back in. I smelled food and my mouth watered at it. I turned my head somewhat eagerly toward the food. 

I heard shuffling and felt something on my lap. I scooted up a bit to get more comfortable. I felt for the food and hid an internal smile. I started to eat quickly and was stopped by a hand. 

"Slow down or you'll make yourself sick," they told me. All I wanted to do was devour the food. I sighed softly and ate somewhat slowly.

When I finished, I let the tiniest smile slip through. I had food and felt better and I was glad that they stopped me from devouring it all at once or I would still be hungry. 

I heard a laugh from the person and turned my head toward them. They were laughing and I didn't understand why. I didn't ask any questions, just sat and waited to see if they would explain themselves. 

When they stopped laughing, I felt someone sit on the bed. "So, what's the real reason for the blindfold?" they asked and I felt myself pale and shook my head vigorously. 

If I told them, then I would get in trouble. I didn't want slapped or whipped. I had been as good as I could and didn't want to go back to punishments from every Master again. 

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll tell them you're all better," I heard and my eyes teared up. I shook my head just as vigorously as before. 

"N-No.... P-please... D-don't...." I asked with fear apparent in my voice. They sighed and shifted. 

"Then tell me, I won't hurt you," they said. 

"You won't, but they will," I replied quietly, trying to hug my knees. 

I heard a sigh and felt hands on my blindfold. "N-No!" I yelled quietly and tried pulling away, "They'll think I did it, I don't want to get in trouble!"

They pulled the blindfold off of my watering eyes and I squeezed them shut. I didn't want to be slapped or whipped and I knew that would happen if I was found without it. 

"Look at me...." they said softly and I hesitated a little. I didn't want to get in trouble, but I was curious. I hesitantly lifted my head and looked at them. 

They were a girl with dirty blonde hair that was cut nearly to her head. She had reassuring carmel eyes that made me relax just a little. She had on jeans and a tighter white shirt. Her skin was slightly tanned and I suddenly thought of Amy, my eyes tearing up further at the thought of my friend. 

"What's wrong?" she asked me. I hung my head a little and she sighed. 

"I'm stuck with evil people who have hurt me and killed the one friend I made while with them... I'm sick because they don't want to let me out of one bed for a long time, and they don't let me rest... And this is after I thought I'd finally gotten free.... And my best friend is probably making himself sick with worry... What do you think is wrong..." I said with a quiet voice, trying not to let it shake. 

She was looking at me with huge eyes when I mustered the courage to look. She gaped at me for a minute. "You... I'm... I'll get you out of here." she finally said with a firm voice. 

It was my turn to gape at her. Get me out of here? But it's dangerous... What if she gets hurt because of me?


	13. Love

Amon POV:

"No," I finally said quietly, "I don't want someone else to get hurt... Like Amy did..."

Her head perked at the end of my sentence. "Amy? I have an older sister named Amy," she said and my head snapped up. "Yea, she was working as a maid for someone and they pushed her...

She ended up getting a concussion but said she had to go back because there was someone that she needed to make sure was alright."

My eyes watered as she spoke. "Amy... So... She..." I wiped at my tears and scooted forward slightly, "I'm the one she meant, I-I'm Amon... I saw what happened and thought she... I thought she died... So I ran away..."

She looked at me with shock on her face. "You're Amon?" she smiled, "I'm Emily and I'm going to help you get out of here. I don't have any money because it's just me and Amy at our house, but I'll do what I can."

My parents suddenly popped in my head and my eyes widened, causing me to gasp. "M-My parents... I-If you get ahold of them, t-they can probably do something," I told her, excitement creeping into my voice. 

"T-their numbers... um... Their numbers are (***)-***-**** and (***)-***-****. If you call them and tell them where this place is, t-then they can do something," I told Emily, excited to possibly escape. 

She smiled at me. "Okay, I'll do that," she said, "and I'll tell Amy you're okay."

I hugged her. "Thank you... Oh, um... C-could... You also call (***)-***-****? It's... A close friend's number..." I said, "and... I should put the blindfold back on... Before they come back..."

She nodded and slipped it over my eyes. I suppressed my inner panic over the darkness and blindfold and laid down. "Thank you..." I whispered and suddenly the door opened and I lay as still as I could. 

"Shh, he just fell back asleep," Emily said as he stomped over, "Don't you wake him, he seemed tired." I imagined Emily with a 'don't you dare or I will murder you' look and barely suppressed a smile and giggle. 

I heard the sound of the dishes. "It's time for you to go, it's after nine so you should go home," I heard the Master say. 

"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow at the same time," I heard her answer and heard the shifting of her getting up and felt her lift off the bed. 

I was starting to drift off back into the darkness. I shifted onto my side and heard the door close as the Master sat beside me. He started to stroke my hair and I screamed internally.

I hated this man and he was sitting next to me and petting my hair. He made me feel sick by just being in my thoughts. 

I couldn't fall asleep with him stroking my hair. The only thought in my head being, I'll need my strength if I'm going to leave here... 

Alexander POV:

I suddenly got a call from a strange number and hesitantly picked it up. "Um, hello? This is Alexander speaking," I answered with. 

"Hi, my name is Emily. I was calling because a friend of my older sister's gave me your number to call. He wanted you to know that for now he was alright and he'd be back soon," I heard a familiar voice say on the other line and my jaw dropped. 

"I know that this is weird and all, but he wanted me to and so I figured I would," the voice belonging to Emily said. 

I nodded before realizing she couldn't see me. "A-alright... T-thank you..." I said, "D-do you.. know where he is?"

"I do, but I can't tell you. What I will say is that he'll be back home and safe soon. Thank you for listening to me. I have to go, my sister just said its time for dinner, but I'll call back some time when I can," she said. 

"Alr-right, thank you," I answered, "I'll... I'll talk to you later... Emily."

Third POV:

Suddenly the door burst open and people ducked for cover. The officers saw that there were multiple doors and few to no windows. They started rushing to grab the people who had rushed for cover. 

They cuffed them all and took them into the police cars, more people rushing in. There were medics, firefighters, and more police. They rushed into the rooms and saw multiple boys chained to beds and naked, one in nearly every room, shaking in fear. 

They rushed to them and the boys would cower in fear or bare their teeth, unable to see the people rushing to help them. Once they were freed from their restraints, they were given medical attention. 

The officers found that some of the doors lead downstairs. They rushed down and found more doors with more boys behind them. Some of them had men above them, which were taken into custody with the rest. 

Amon woke up to a door being slammed open and curled in on himself with a small whimper. Someone rushed over and undid his blindfold. He looked up at them hesitantly and was relieved to find an officer above him. 

The officer smiled at him weakly, having seen multiple boys and helped them into another's arms. Some people had stopped going into rooms and just waited for the boys to be covered up at least a little bit. 

Amon gave a weaker smile than the officer above him. The man undid his ankle restraint and offered a hand. He sat up. 

"I want my parents," he murmured and suddenly collapsed back into the bed. The shocked officer covered him and called for a medic to see to him. 

Amon POV:

I woke up and panicked when I opened my eyes and saw darkness. Was that a dream? Did no one come to save me? Am I still here?

Suddenly bright light came on and I cover my eyes. I found my wrists were still free and I heard a rush of footsteps toward me. I felt arms wrap around me and heard small sobs. I hesitantly uncovered my eyes. 

My mother was hugging me and my father hugging her and me. I hesitated in hugging them back and suddenly heard running. I looked up from my parents to and saw that I was in hospital room.

Suddenly Alexander rushed in and my eyes widened. He ran over with tears in his eyes. I reached for him and my parents let him into the hug. 

I soon heard footsteps and saw Alexander's mom and sister rush in along with a nurse who looked distressed. They rushed over and hugged me too. My eyes filled with tears and I let out a small sob. 

They all hugged me and I hugged them, all of us crying to ourselves and each other. We just stayed like that for a while before some of them started to pull away. 

They smiled at me as they all slowly pulled away. I hesitated before giving a small, weak smile back. I heard two sets of footsteps and saw Emily and Amy walk in suddenly. 

My eyes watered upon seeing Amy still alive. "I'm glad.. you're okay..." I said quietly and Amy let out a small, laugh, walking over. 

"Yea, I'm alive, I'm glad you're okay," Amy replied. 

"We're glad you're okay, you're the one who was in real danger," Emily said. 

"Amy was pushed into a desk edge... " I replied as my parents and Alexander and his family watched with curiosity. 

"It's because that guy was a total ass... He immediately got help for me after, though," Amy answered. 

"Not to sound.. Sound calloused... But I'm a little glad.. Glad you got pushed... It's why I ran away.." I told her, "It's the only reason I.. I had the courage to try to.. To escape... Or more.. fear to stay..."

Alexander wrapped his arm over my shoulder possessively and Amy laughed. "So this is Alexander! You never said he was a cutie," she said and Alexander growled possessively.

I giggled and hugged Alexander to calm him and he smiled. My parents smiled at us, I saw out of the corner of my eye. Emily was smiling in amusement at the three of us. Alexander's mom and sister were holding back small giggles of their own. 

I suddenly let out a laughed and everyone looked at me in surprise. I laughed a genuine, happy laugh and everyone smiled. The whole situation was absurd. 

I had just been rescued from the Masters and was squabbling with the only friend I'd made while there and her sister. My.. Boyfriend..?.. Hugging me as though they would try to take us apart. 

My parents were sitting beside us, watching in curiosity. Alexander's mom and sister beside us and watching in amusement with a nurse just looking bewildered. 

I was surrounded by good people who cared. They had all done what they could to help me get out of that place and I loved them all for it. When I was done laughing I suddenly decided to kiss Alexander. 

I kissed him and claimed him as mine in that way. Showing that no one could take him from even my broken self without a fight.

After a moment he kissed me back and I pulled him closer. I hesitantly pulled away after a minute, gasping softly for breath.   
I hugged him and muttered possessively with my head against his chest, "Mine..." to everyone else in the room. 

I looked at Amy with a blush and she smirked. Emily was blushing with her jaw dropped slightly. I looked at my parents, who were looking at us with shock.

Alexander's mom and sister had collapsed into silent giggles on the floor as though they had expected it the whole time.   
I smiled and hugged Alexander. I could get used to this... 

    After they had checked up on me, Amy and Emily left. Alexander had to go to work and so did his mom, I found out. They left with his sister in tow. My parents eventually went to check me out of the hospital so that I could go home. 

    I lay in the bed, exhausted after the ruckus and how little I'd left the bed with them. I closed my eyes and yawned. I heard the door open and my eyes darted to it, a little bit of fear hidden. 

    I saw my mother and relaxed as she and my father came in. "Come on, Amon, let's go home," she said with a smile. 

    I nodded and my father offered to pick me up. I hesitated before taking his offer, too tired to both get up and walk on my own. 

    He carried me out of the hospital with my face buried sleepily in his neck. By the time we got to the car, I was already dozing and he put me in and buckled me. 

    I felt the car start and sat up, startled. I looked around and my eyes teared up. It was dark, it was pitch black. I let out a whimper and backed into the seat. 

    "-on? Amon? Sweetie? What's wrong?" I heard my mother said and suddenly the darkness disappeared. 

    "N-Nothing...." I said quietly, not understanding what had happened. I laid back down hesitantly. "Can... Can we get.. Get take out.  
?" I asked quietly and hopefully. I had always loved when they'd take me out to eat.

    She burst into a huge, relieved smile. "Of course, Honey, what would you like?"

    I bit my lip in thought. "S.. McDonalds?" I asked and she smiled at me. 

    "Alright, we'll go there. Do you want to same thing you always have? A hamburger with onions and ketchup? And fries and a drink?" she asked me and I nodded. 

    "Sprite," I told her, knowing it would help the churning of my stomach. She nodded and smiled as my father pulled into the drive thru. 

    I don't know if I would be able to go inside even if they wanted me to. Especially not feeling this tired. They got our food and drinks and paid. 

    My mother handed me two hamburgers and I looked at her with confusion. "In case you want it for later or you're hungry enough now," she said and I nodded with my mouth in a small 'o'.

    My father drove us home as I ate my food quietly. Once we got there, I had finished half my first hamburger. My father offered to pick me up again and I declined. 

    I wanted to try to at least get to the door on my own and then take a rest. I got up and my mother took my food so that I wouldn't drop it. My father walked with me to the door. 

    My mother unlocked it and I got to it feeling more than a little tired. I turned to my father and he picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in it again. He carried me to my room and my mother put my food and drink on my nightstand. 

    I looked around my room and saw it looked exactly the same. My father stood to leave and I grabbed his wrist weakly, on the verge of sleep.

    "Please stay... I don't want to be alone, Daddy..." I whispered quietly and his eyes widened slightly. I hadn't called him daddy for since before I was seven. 

     I looked at my mother and reached an arm out to her. "Mommy..." her eyes teared up and she came over.

    "Of course we'll stay in here with you, Sweetheart... Now go to sleep and we'll be right here when you wake up..." she said quietly and I nodded. 

    I closed my eyes as she laid on one side of me. My father laid on the other and they hugged me. I hugged them back and fell asleep quickly.


	14. Impact

Alexander POV: 

I'm so glad he's alive... I thought while I worked and wiped a few tears from my eyes. One of my friends and coworkers apparently noticed.

"Hey, you good, Alex?" she asked me. 

"Yea, I'm really good, I'm super happy," I told her with a smile.

"I'm glad you're happy. Why are you super happy, though?" she asked curiously. 

I smiled and answered her happily, "They found and rescued Amon. He's probably at his parent's house now. I went to see him at the hospital and then I had to come here."

She burst into a huge smile. "Well it took them long enough! It's been over two years! Hey, I'll cover for you today, I know you miss him. Everyone does, but you two were the closest and you should definitely go stay with him," she told me and I gave her a hug, relieved. 

"Thanks, Sarah, I don't know what I'd do without you," I told her. 

"It's fine, I bet even the old stickler will even understand, everyone knows that you two were super close and a little more," she said with a wink and I went red and tried to protest.

"Anyway, I doubt you'd even be able to see what you're doing and you'd probably get tears on the food," she accused and I blushed deeper.

"I would not, I would make sure that I didn't get any tears on the food," I replied, blushing. 

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yea, sure, come on, just get out of here and I'll go explain what's going on," she said. 

"Alright, and... Sarah?"

"Yes, Alex?" she asked. 

"Please... Don't tell anyone other than our boss that he's back yet... He's fairly fearful at the moment and... It'll probably be announced in a big way," I told her. 

"Um... Alright.... Just... Can I ask what happened?" she inquired.   
I shook my head a little.

"Something that you would never want anyone to go through...." I answered quietly and left her to her own conclusions.

I got to Amon's house and took a deep breath. I had spent a while with him when I'd found him, but it wasn't enough to make up for two years. 

I know his parents felt worse. They had seen what had been going wrong in their house after he was taken. They wanted to make up for that time and they thanked us for helping care for him in that time. 

I hesitantly raised my hand to knock on the door. Suddenly he popped in my head. 

He opened his door and I smiled hesitantly. "H-Hi, I'm back again," I'd said with a blush dusting my cheeks. 

"Hey, cutie," he'd said and leaned against his door frame, "what's up?"

"W-well... I was just c-curious... If... um... If that meant we were... That we were dating..." I'd hesitated. 

He smirked and I tried to hide my blush. "Sure, Cutie, if that's what you want, I'm okay with whatever you want," he said and wrapped his arm around my waist. He grabbed my chin and lifted it with his thumb, effectively stopping me from hiding my blush, but causing me to blush even more. 

"I need to go to work, though, so go home and I'll call you later," he told me and I nodded. He pecked my lips and I smiled and headed home. 

I didn't have a job yet, I had only turned fourteen a week ago. I went home and lay on my bed, curling up around my pillow. I pulled out the phone Amon's parents had given me. 

It had a few games and plenty of contacts. They had given it to me as a birthday present. They paid for all the fines of the calls and I was glad. I knew my mom wouldn't be able to afford it. 

I played on my games and somehow fell asleep on my phone. When I woke up, my eyes darted around fearfully and my heart was pounding. I didn't know my dream, but knew it was a nightmare because I was drenched in sweat. 

I'd had a lot of nightmares since Amon had been taken. A lot of them included him blaming me for his disappearance. I was glad they had been starting to fade slowly. 

Cathy, my sister, came in the room and rushed over. "Alex, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. 

"Y-yea, I guess I had another nightmare..." I replied and she nodded in confirmation. 

She and my mom both knew about my nightmares. They tried to help and did their best to keep me calm, but they wouldn't go away. 

Suddenly my phone rang and Cathy grabbed it. She looked at the name and back at me before answering it. "Hello? This is Alexander's phone, this is Cathy speaking," she said and listened to the other person. 

"Sorry, he's just about to eat, can he call you back a little later?" she asked and nodded while listening, "okay, bye."

I looked at her and she handed me my phone after hanging up. I looked at the caller ID and went red. It was him and she'd answered. I looked at her and she smirked. 

"Time to eat," was all she said before she got up and left my room. I sighed and followed her after my blush had faded. 

I went to the dining room and sat down at the table as Cathy put food in front of me. "You're a jerk sometimes," I muttered.

She looked at me and playfully hit the back of my head. "Says the one who didn't tell his big sister about his new crush," she said and the blush from earlier made its return. 

I looked away and started eating quietly. She sat down and started eating with me. After a little I was more calm and I looked at her. "Why'd you do that?" I asked her. 

"He's not a good guy," she answered me. 

"What do you mean?" I asked her in confusion. 

"I have a friend who dated him once, he's a player and total jerk once you find out. I really don't want you getting hurt, Alex..." she said softly. 

"Well... Who said that he'll be like that with me?" I'd childishly asked her, "he could be different and.. And... You wouldn't know..." I rushed off from the table with tears in my eyes. My mind was swimming with questions as I ran out the door. 

I texted him on my way out of my house asking if I could come over. He said yes and I said I was on my way already. I got to his house and knocked on the door. He opened it and I looked up at him with big, teary eyes. 

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, Cutie? Did something happen?" he asked, pulling my face into his hands. "Here, come inside."

I followed him into the house and to the couch. I sniffled and sat on the couch. I didn't resist when he pulled me in his lap. 

"So what happened?" he asked after I'd calmed down a bit. 

"M-My sister... My sister said that you're a player..." I answered, turning my gaze away. "It's... It's not true, right?" I asked, looking at him. 

"If course not, you're the one who's here, right? And you're the only one I want... So don't cry, okay?" he'd asked. I believed him, nodding and burying my face in his shoulder, letting out a slow, calming breath. 

He ran his fingers through my hair to calm me. I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up later to hear talking. I listened, not fully awake yet. "I know, I know, and I'll come over as soon as I'm done..." I heard, "Mhm, I love you too."

I heard the snap of a phone closing and heard someone walk in the room. I opened my eyes drowsily and he smiled at me. He walked over to me. 

"Hey, how did you sleep?" he asked. I suddenly realized that it was him talking on the phone. My lip quivered and I sat up. 

"Why do I never listen?" I asked and he looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Cathy didn't lie, did she... She wouldn't lie to me... She only tells me things so that I won't get hurt, but I never listen..." I said and got up. He looked at me and I suddenly darted off and out of the room. 

"Alexander?" I heard him call as I ran off. I heard him following me as I ran to the front door. I unlocked it and ran out. I ran home and unlocked the door. I luckily had my key on me. 

I ran inside and straight to Cathy's room. "I'm sorry!" I yelled, holding back sobs, "I should have listened to you!"

Cathy looked up from her homework in pure shock. She took one look at me and darted over, embracing me. "Alex, what's wrong? What did that asshole do to my baby brother?" she asked, worry and anger in her voice. 

I hiccupped and hugged her tightly. "h-*hic* he let me over and I f-fell asleep... *hic* I woke u-up a-and heard him on the p-pho- *hic* phone... H-he s-said 'I love you,' to the o-other p-person..." I sobbed out to her. 

She pet my head as I talked and sobbed to her. I eventually just fell asleep in her arms. She's smaller but strong enough to carry me.

She can carry me because she's really strong and I wasn't too... Healthy looking for my age.

Cathy is a year or so younger than me, anyway.   
I woke up with her wrapped up in a blanket with me. I smiled softly and curled up with her. She really is the best sister a guy could ask for...


	15. Panic and Pain

Alexander POV:

    I jolted at a touch to my shoulder and turned to the old, grandmother-like lady. She smiled at me. "Are you alright, dear? You've been standing there awhile..." she said, sounding worried. 

    I blushed. "I'm sorry, I was just coming to see a friend. He should have just gotten back," I told her. 

    "Ah, those two just got back a little before you got here half and hour ago," she said. 

    I smiled in thanks. "Thank you," I said, very grateful. She nodded and started back to her home. 

    I raised my hand and actually knocked on the door this time. I bit my lip in anticipation. I waited, keeping my eyes down on the door that suddenly opened. 

    I looked up to see Amon's father looking tired and like he just woke up. "Hello, Mr. Rodriguez. I came to see Amon?" I said nervously. 

    "Oh, he, um," he cleared his throat, "he fell asleep not too long ago. He might not wake up fo-" Suddenly we heard Amon scream and both our eyes widened. We darted to his room in worry. 

Amon POV:

    I shifted and squirmed, mumbling apologies. I had accidentally broken something and was going to be punished for it. I tried to keep my tears at bay and screamed put when I felt the sting of a whip. 

    "Amon?! Amon!! Wake up!" I heard and jolted up, hugging my mother tightly and sobbing. 

    "Amon, did you have a bad dream, baby? Are you alright? Honey?" she asked, clearly panicked. 

    After I calmed down a bit, I took a small breath. "I-I'm sorry... T-they were re-really scary... A-and I can't f-forget them..." I mumbled softly. 

    I heard footsteps and looked to the door. Alexander and my father walked in. I held out an arm to them both. They came over and I hugged all three of them with a small hiccup.

    I let out a shuddery breath and buried my face in Alexander's neck. He hugged me and I felt my parents let go of us. I looked at them. They were smiling and I was confused. 

    Why are they smiling at me? Did I do something that made them happy? D.. Did I make them mad and now they're gonna punish me?! I let out a whimper and hugged Alexander tighter, burying my face back in his neck.

    "Amon... What's wrong?" I heard Alexander ask. I just let out another whimper and hugged him, not wanting to answer. 

    He started to slowly run his fingers through my hair. I started to relax and suddenly his finger caught on a knot and I froze. 

    I stood in front of my current Master. He stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes. He started running his fingers through my hair, which always relaxed me. Suddenly his finger caught a snag and I winced. 

    My hair was grabbed roughly and my eyes snapped open as he yanked me down to my knees. "How dare you not keep yourself perfect for me?!" he screamed and started attacking me. 

    I whimpered silently but didn't resist. It was worse to resist. He pulled out a knife suddenly and my eyes widened. I started squirming to get away, knowing it would hurt almost as much as a whip after. 

    He managed to pin me down without much effort because of how weak I was from malnutrition. He started slicing at me and gave a huge smile while doing so. 

    He suddenly grabbed me up by my hair again and started pulling me to a room. My eyes widened. The punishment/play room. He kicked me in my stomach and into the room.

    I let out a small grunt of pain and tried to sit up. He forced me up by my hair. "You're going to be punished for your actions," he said, grinning evilly. 

    I nodded and mumbled softly, "Yes, Master..."

    He grabbed my arm and started yanking me toward the only bed in the room. He pushed me onto it. He locked my wrists and ankles to the bed as I kept my whimpers silent. 

"Amon? Amoonn! Come on, snap out of it!" I heard Alexander say. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and hid my face in his neck. I didn't want to be scared, but all I felt was fear. 

    "I-I'm sorry..." I whimpered out, "J-Just t-t-thinking..."

    I heard him sigh and hugged him closer. "Thinking about what, Amon..." he asked softly and I felt my breath catch. 

    "T-the.. p-past..." I let out in a whisper too quiet for my parents- who I assumed were still in the room- to hear, but just loud enough for him. 

    I felt him start rubbing my back slowly. "Amon... What'd I do? Tell me so I don't do it again, okay?" I looked up at him to see a warm smile and nodded. 

    "Y-You tugged..." I moved my fingers to my hair as I whispered out quietly, "You tugged my hair..."

    "Alright, I won't do that again, I promise," he said warmly and I couldn't help but believe him.

    "B-but it was an accident... C-cuz my hair... Cuz my hair..'s.. me-messy..." I told him quietly. 

    "Then do you want to go take a shower? Or a bath?" he asked. 

    I thought for a moment. I wanted to get cleaned up... But I didn't want to leave Alexander... Or my parents... I just didn't want to be left alone. "Will... Will you stay with me... If I... If I do?" I let out in a whisper, knowing I probably shouldn't have asked for multiple reasons, but couldn't stand the fear of being alone again. 

    He glanced at my parents before looking at me with a smile. "If you want me to, would you like a bath or shower?" he asked me. 

    "Showers help me get cleaner faster... But baths are relaxing..." I contemplated to myself quietly. 

    "What about a shower and then a bath? That way you can relax when you're clean?" Alexander suggested and I gasped. I hadn't thought of that! 

    Alexander let out a chuckle and I blushed, looking at him in semi-fear. "I'm sorry, that was just adorable. Do you want to pick something to wear before you get in?" he asked with a small smile. 

    I shook my head at his suggestion. Clean clothes would be a good idea... Especially with me wearing only what they gave me at the hospital, but I wanted to relax as soon as I could. "I.. Can you pick for me?" I asked, looking to my parents. 

    "I-If you want, Sweetie," my mother said and I nodded to her. 

    I hesitantly tried to stand up and Alexander stood too. I started toward the door that was connected to my bedroom. I remembered and I was slightly proud of myself for that as Alexander followed me. 

    I went in and blushed suddenly, remembering that I'd have to let him see me naked if I wanted him to stay... The shower and tub weren't connected. The shower had a swirly-glass, sliding door on it and the tub was open and you could see the whole room from it. 

    I blushed and looked at Alexander, twiddling my thumbs a bit. "W-w-will... Please don't look..." I managed out quietly. He nodded and turned away. 

    "Tell me when it's okay, alright?" he said. 

    "A-Alright..." I said as I stripped, stepping into the shower and hiding behind the glass, mostly closing it with only my head out. 

    "O-okay," I told him and he turned back around. I had left my clothing on the floor and he gave me a smile, picking them up as I closed the glass and turned on the shower. 

    "D-don't... Don't leave the room.." I said to him. "P-please..." I added as an afterthought. 

    "Of course not, Amon," he said and I smiled as I turned on the shower. I closed my head and let myself completely soak.

    I washed my body, rubbing it harshly with the cloth until it felt raw.

    I grabbed shampoo after I had rinsed my body and started to slowly massage my scalp. I massaged and scratched my scalp until I didn't think I felt the smallest bit of dandruff on my head. I leaned into the spray of the water and started to rinse my hair the same way.

    I grabbed the bottle of conditioner sitting in the shower and stepped out of the spray. I squirted a handful of it and started to massage my scalp with the cooling, peppermint feel on my head, letting out a calmed sigh. I massaged slowly, just letting my favorite conditioner cool my burning head. 

    Once I was done massaging my hair, I slowly rinsed it all out, leaving just enough that it kept my hair soft. I peeked out from the glass and turned off the shower. 

    Alexander was sitting on the counter and smiled when he saw me. "Hey, you done?" he asked and I nodded. "Great, I'll run you a bath really quick," he said. 

   Suddenly I let out a small sneeze. "Bless you," he said quietly with a smile. 

    The words that escaped my lips were automatic and almost reflex. "You can't bless the unholy, it would kill them," it sounded almost cheeky when I said it and my lips had a small smile. 

    Alexander looked at me in surprise and I immediately blushed. I hadn't meant to say it and I started to apologize. He stopped me by holding up his hand, smiling at me. 

    I paused in my apology. "I've always loved that answer," he said with a smile and I blushed, "It's the most adorable thing ever... Please never stop..." I heard a slight beg in his voice and realized he was giving me a choice. 

   "I.. I won't stop," I told him with a small smile. 

   "Thank you," he said, checking the temperature of the bathwater as I stood there, slightly shaking at the temperature of the room compared to my wet body. 

    Once the bath water was warm and high enough, he looked over at me. He smiled and I blushed, looking down to the tile floor. "C-could you look away a-again?" I asked softly and saw him automatically nod and turn to face away from me. 

   I glanced down at my disgusting body before darting to the tub and plopping down in the warm water with a small sigh. He turned enough to see my head in the water and stepped away. 

    "Amon..." he said softly. I looked at him, relaxed.. I hadn't had a bath for the whole time I was gone. 

    "Why are you so scared that you won't let me see you..." he asked quietly. I immediately started to shake. 

    He'll get upset and leave if he sees... I don't want left alone... He'll think I'm ugly and he'll not like me anymore...

    I let out a small whimper as my thoughts ran wild. "I-I don't... I don't want you.. to s-see..." I let out past my trembling lips. 

    "I won't think any less of you... You've been through so much.. And I definitely won't push you to show me if you don't want to, but if you want to... Then know that I won't leave you for something that you can't change.." he said softly and I believed him. I believed I could trust him. 

   I just relaxed into the water and softly told him, "If... If you want to see, t-then you can... But.. Please keep to what you said." I looked up at him with begging eyes. 

    "Of course I'll keep to what I said... I promise on my life, Amon..." he said quietly, walking over slowly and slightly hesitant. He walked to the edge of the tub, keeping his eyes on my face as I fought the urge to look away from him. 

    He got to the edge of the tub and looked at me. He let out a small gasp that made me blush and want to hide myself again.


	16. Scars

Alexander POV:

    I gasped. Poor Amon... If only I'd made him stay... Or had my mom drive him home... No. I can't do this, it won't help anyone. Especially Amon... 

    I looked at him softly as he tried to hide in the water with no luck. "Amon... I'm not going to leave because of those... You still look perfect..." I whispered to him softly, making him flush a light pink. 

    He had scars all over... Deep ones, shallow ones, ones that looked burnt on... Poor Amon... I wish that I could have stopped it... I wish so much that I could have stopped it... 

    "A.. Alex... Alexander...." his quiet voice hurt my chest. I was the quiet one... Not Amon... 

    "Yea, Amon?" I asked him, trying to tell him that I would listen to anything he had to say. Forever. 

    "When... When I get out... Can we go to sleep? Please?" his voice was so unsteady... So tense, as though I would say no. 

    I smiled at him. "Of course, but first we should eat, alright? That way you can get stronger." I just wanted to let him do whatever he wanted forever... But I also didn't want him to fade away, so I knew I had to get him to eat. 

    He nodded and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Will.. You stay with me the whole time?" he asked. 

    I nodded. "Let's get you out of the tub, then we'll eat and sleep," I said, grabbing a towel. I wanted his bath to last longer because he'd wanted a bath, but he seemed perfectly content with getting out now. 

    I wrapped him in the towel when he stood up. He smiled and leaned against me, looking tired. I picked him up. He's so light... He used to be able to knock me over without trying and now I doubt he can even push me without falling over himself. 

    I carried him to the counter and set him down. I pulled some clothes on him, worried that he would be too cold otherwise.  
Once he was in warm clothes, I offered to give him a piggy-back ride to the dining room. 

    He leaned against me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I picked him up and carried him to the dining room to eat. When we got there, I put him on a chair and sat directly next to him, so that he wouldn't fall over. 

    He leaned against me and the back of the chair as his mother brought in some food. It was light; mashed potatoes, oatmeal, applesauce, and plenty of other soft foods that would be easy on his stomach. 

    I smiled and scooped a spoonful of oatmeal for him. "Amon... Here, eat this..." I whispered to him softly. 

    He opened his mouth like a little kid without opening his eyes. I slowly fed him until he couldn't eat any more. He started to doze off.

    I scooped him up in my arms gently and carried him to bed. I laid him down to find that he'd fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled and lay down beside him, petting his hair gently. I didn't want to sleep in case Amon had another nightmare... 

    I hated him sounding tortured the way he did when he had them. The way that his eyes dulled when he was remembering things from the last two years broke my heart.   
    

   I would never let it happen again. Ever.


	17. Nightmares of Reality

Amon POV:

I clutched onto Alexander, trying not to cry or scream or.. Anything. My breathing was totally audible. I knew that Alexander could hear me. I buried myself into Alexander. I was shaking, I knew I was, but I couldn't stop. They were going to come and get me. To find me. I knew they were. 

I let out a shuddery breath. "A-A-Alex..." I finally let out, trembling in fear as he stroked my hair.

"Amon... They will never touch you... I'm here to protect you, and it would end with them all dead before they got you... I promise, Amon," he whispered and I looked up at him with watery eyes.

    "T-thank y-you..." I whispered shakily. We lay there with him just petting my hair for a while. Scared and trembling, I couldn't bear to unbury myself from his shirt. Slowly I started to drift away.

    Sleep is a scary thing. It draws you in before forcing you to relive your greatest and worst nightmares. But it also has you replay your happiest memories.. 

    It terrifies you with things you could have done better, choices you could have made differently... Choices that could have changed your whole life. Choices that have scarred you and ripped you to literal shreds. 

    But then.. It comforts you with the sweetest things; dreaming of when things were simple, your best friend, your crush, your family. 

    But then it suddenly turns on you and snaps. It treats all that as though it were nothing and throws all the worst things it can find at you; kidnappers, rape, belts, restraints, monsters, auctions, cages, blindness, blood, death.

    It makes you cry and shriek and scream and clutch onto whatever is nearest. Whoever is nearest. 

    I woke up clutching onto Alexander's shirt, my face buried in it, trembling. "Amon, Amon, wake up..." I heard his deep voice. I'd heard it calling to me from my nightmares. Through my nightmares. 

    I let out a small whimper and hugged him, trying to tell him I was awake. He rubbed my back and petted my head, making me smile a little. 

    "I love you, Cocoa..." I mumbled quietly, holding him close. He didn't even tense up. He just continued to pet my hair. I peeked up at him slightly. 

    He had a blush and a tiny smile. I smiled, proud. "I was the one who made him smile like that! I did it! Yay! I made him happy!" I cheered in my head. 

    "How do you know that? He didn't say that. And even if he did, he could have been lying. He could just be trying to make you let down your guard so that he can rape you too. That's what some of them did. Remember? They would calm you down and make you happy, think that you could relax... Before they snapped their shark teeth at you and hurt you again. Do you remember that? Do you really want to go through that again?" I let out a whimper, I didn't want to listen, but I knew it was something that had happened before.

"But it's Alexander... He'd never hurt me... Not ever... I love him so much... And I just want him... Him to hold me close and protect me... Him to be the one to tell me that it will all be okay..." 

    I don't always have to trust the voice... "But we both know what happened last time you didn't, don't we? You got hurt and came crying back to me. You whined that you should've listened, but you didn't." I let out another whimper. 

    "Amon? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I heard Alexander ask. I looked up at him with teary eyes. "Oh, Amon..." he said softly, gently running his thumb over my cheek, his eyes soft. 

    I smiled softly. "I want to trust Alexander... He's my best friend." I told the voice. "I promise not to come crying to you if he does anything..." 

"I'm okay..." I told Alexander quietly, "thank you..."

    "Thank you? You don't need to thank me, Amon... For anything..." he said, "I would do anything for you... I just want to know that you're okay.."

    I smiled and hugged him. "You deserve more thanks because of that.." I told him shyly. 

    He shook his head and smiled at me. "I like his smiles... They make me feel safe and happy. I'm glad to see his smiles again. Thinking I never would made me really really sad... But now I know I will. I mean, I made him smile just now, didn't I? Yea. I did. And I didn't even try! Maybe I'll make him smile more when I wake up..." I thought as my eyes drifted closed and I fell back into the dangerous yet comforting hands of sleep once again. 

I waved to Alexander and kept walking down the street. I would be home in no time and see Alex in the morning. I turned down the alley. 

I looked around slowly and in fear, there were so many shadows. There were big, scary figures with no eyes. They didn't have eyes but they were all looking at me. 

They were all watching, waiting for me to do.. I don't know, but they were waiting for something from me. I tried to turn around and go back to Alex's, but the entrance to the alley was blocked by a scary figure. A big, tall, scary man. I immediately tried to run down the alley and away from the shadow-man, knowing he was danger. 

I had to get away! I have to get away! Suddenly I was in another place. A dark room with toys all over, covering the walls. 

There was the man again, holding a knife in one hand and a whip in the other. I backed away from him slowly. 

"No.. I'm sorry... Please.. Master, please, I'll be a good boy! I won't try to run again! I promise, just please... Don't do it... Don't punish me.." I begged and whimpered, cowering slowly away from him. 

My second master, a scary man who derived pleasure from seeing me cower from him in fear. Who laughed in glee at my cries of pain.

Even when I was bloodied and couldn't even respond to his cruel remarks, he would continue. He wouldn't stop until he wanted to, no matter how broken I was. I hated him. 

I still hate him. I want him dead. 

No, no, noo, that's not good thinking, Amon, you have to be good for the masters or you get punished.. Even your thoughts have to be good. They'll know if they aren't. They always know. Be a good boy, then you won't get punished. Be good and listen and they won't hurt you as bad as much. Just be good for once in your life, idiot. Idiot. 

My eyes teared up even more than they were before. I looked up at him. He was above me and we were on his playtime bed. He shoved himself inside me dry and I screamed. In fear, in pain, tortured. 

Somebody.. Help me... 

I sat bolt upright, trembling. Nightmares are never good. These nightmares will never end. They'll stay with me forever. All for two years of pure torture. 

I looked at Alexander, trembling. He was watching me with concerned eyes. The eyes of someone who cares... I let out a strangled sob and burrowed into him.

"I'm so *hic* sorry, I never should've.. *hic* gone that night... I shoul-*hic* should've stayed wi-*hic* with you..!" I sobbed and hiccuped into his chest. 

He hugged me tightly, murmuring things to appease my  terrified mind. I slowly calmed down, the trembling slowing. I looked up at him, tears covering my face and my breath coming with little hiccups still 

He pressed his forehead to mine gently and whispered his question, "Are you better now?"

I let out a long, slow, drawn-out breath and nodded with a small, weak smile. He gave a small smile in return and gently kissed the top of my head, making me smile more. 

I yawned and looked up at him sleepily. "Are you hungry?" he asked, obviously trying to turn my thoughts to more pleasant things. 

I nodded and smiled. "Then why don't we go get some food, I bet your mom made some good food for you to eat," he said and I nodded. Mom probably made some yummy food to eat...


	18. An Old Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe~! Chapter complete, it only took a couple days to write the whole thing! I don't always have inspiration, though, so don't expect frequent updates :P sorry, but I do try to update when I do have inspiration, though

Amon POV:

    I ate the oatmeal mom made me. Well... I devoured it. I was so hungry... I'm still so hungry... But they said I couldn't have more food... 

    "They're trying to starve you, just like all the masters did. They won't give you enough, you'll wither away and there won't be anything left of you. And your precious Alexander won't care~"

    I held back whimpers at the thoughts. I looked at mom with big eyes and sniffled a little. "Mo-mom... Can I.. Can I please have more... Pretty please..." 

    She looked at me and stopped right before I knew she'd say no. "Of course, sweetie, just give me a second and I'll make it for you," she said before she turned to the kitchen and started making more food. 

    My eyes widened, my voice quiet as I whispered in a hushed tone, "you were wrong..." I was talking to the voice. The evil, mean voice. Alex gave me a weird look, making me blush and look away. 

    "What was that, Amon?" he asked, obviously confused. 

    "N-Nothing, just... Thank you, mom..." I said quietly, hiding my face in Alex's chest by the end of my sentence.

    I don't want Alex to think I'm crazy... I love him and I know he's say something if he knew... What if he left me for it? I tried to smother the thought. "No, he wouldn't."

    "Wouldn't he?" the voice creeped in.

    I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts, the evil thoughts. The scary, mean thoughts and the evil voice. 

    "I'm not evil, you just don't like the truth," it whispered in my mind, "You don't want to admit the truth because you're scared."

    I looked at Alexander with big eyes. "You'll never leave me.. Right, Cocoa..?" I asked him, my eyes starting to tear up.

    "Oh, Amon, of course I won't... I'm right here, by your side... And I'll never ever leave... I promise," he said, making my eyes tear up further. 

    I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around him quickly, crying quietly.

    "I.. I'm sorry... I didn't.. D-didn't mean to... To ask that..." I sniffled out to him. 

    "It's okay, don't worry, it's fine, I'm fine... It's okay, I promise," he murmured into my hair, making me sniffle.

    I cuddled him and he held me. He was so comfortable, I crawled into his lap and cuddled him more. 

I heard a sudden sound and jolted up, looking around in surprise and semi-fear. I looked at Alex when I couldn't find the source to see him watching me in confused curiosity. 

"Amon?" he asked and I blushed deeply. I muttered a small 'nothing' and cuddled back into his chest. 

"Don't move, brat, it'll just hurt more!"

I jumped and hugged Alexander tighter, knowing it was all in my head. Alex put his hand on my back and I peeked up at him. 

"Move, you spoiled ass bitch!" the man I thought was Alexander said, making my eyes go wide. I immediately backed away, whimpering and crawling quickly to another place, trying to hide. 

The not-Alexander followed me and I curled up in a corner. "I-I'll be- I'll be good!" I cried out, covering my head. 

"I can already tell you're lying..." he growled and grabbed my hair, pulling me up by it. 

"Ah-! P-please!" I whimpered, knowing I was losing. 

"Please what, Bitch. Tell me or I'll carve out your tongue and feed it to my dogs while you watch," he growled, making me whimper. 

"P-please don't punish me... Please... I-I won't do anything bad, I s-swear!" I whimpered out, scared. 

"Too late." he growled, throwing me across the room.

"Ah! Please! P-please stop! I don't know what I did!" I cried out, not even fighting him. It would be pointless. He would win in the end... 

"Well, let's see... You've been yelling at me since I got you, you won't stop your bitching, you keep arguing, you backtalk, and I can't stand that look in your eyes," he spit at me, "Look of rebellion."

I whimpered and tried to pull away. "I-I'll be.. I'll stop... P-please..."

"You're a terrible liar," he growled to me, kicking me into the wall. "I can see your lies clear as day."

"I-I.. I..." I whimpered and curled in on myself slowly. I just want out of this world, I just want Alexander. I just.. I just... 

"-Amon, Amon, Amon!" Alexander was shaking my shoulder, obviously trying to get me to calm down. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, no one here will hurt you. It's just me and your parents. You know who I am, who am I Amon?" he told me and asked, holding me to him. 

"A-A-A-A-Al-Alex... Alex-xan.. Xander..." I slowly forced out in small whimpers, still crying. Still scared. Still wanting it to disappear. 

"Good, good, see? I'm Alexander... I won't hurt you... I promise, I won't hurt you..." he slowly pet my hair and back, "I'm the one who protects you, remember? I'll protect you with my life, Amon..."

It went on like that for a while. Him whispering promises of protection and help in my hear while I cried into his chest and shirt. Slowly, I think, I drifted off. "He's too good... For me..." is the last thing that went through my mind before I passed out. 

 

I woke up to quiet talking in a nearby area. It sounded like.. Alex.. And mom... And dad... And someone else... I slowly realized, my mind foggy with sleep. Slowly I put together what they were saying. 

"He should be put on anti-hallucinogens and be seeing a therapist or counselor. He needs to take vitamins daily and should eat sustainable but soft foods that his stomach won't reject." I heard a male voice say from another place. "Maybe they're in the hall..."

"We know, but we don't want to just start pumping him with drugs or anything, and he's very, very fragile at the moment. The tiniest of things set him off and make him go into panic attacks." "That was... Dad..."

"He had one just earlier, but we don't know what set it off this time. We just know that he was freaking out and yelling to stop..." "Mom..."

"He thought I was someone else... One moment he was curled against me like a small cat, the next he was totally freaking out... It took thirty minutes to calm him down, that's way too long for you to recognize who someone is.." Alexander..." 

My hazy mind suddenly put the pieces together, realizing that Alexander wasn't by my side. That he wasn't there. I whimpered and hugged my pillow and blanket, trying to stop any sniffles. 

They must have hear because there were hushed whispers and then the door latch clicked open, making me flinch from the bad memories. 

"Amon? Sweetie?" I heard my mom's worried voice ask, "Are you awake?"

I sniffled in response, holding the things tighter in response. I heard four pairs of footsteps and slowly peeked out of the pillow I was buried into.

Mom and dad and Alexander and... I looked more closely at the man before cowering away in fear. H-He was... He was... 

 

 

 

Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, cliffhanger, I know, right? Terrible XD I hate them too, but writing them is so much fun. At least... Until I have to write the next chapter XD


	19. A Fear Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you lovelies like!! Anyway, catcha later!

Alexander POV:

    Amon suddenly backed away, the look in his eyes a wild fear. He whimpered and tried to move away from us. 

    He started sobbing and I rushed over. "Amon?! What's wrong? What happened?" I asked in a rush, pulling him to me and rubbing his back. 

    "H-He-He's gonn-gonna take me-hic! D-don't let him take me!" Amon sobbed into my shirt, holding on as if for dear life. 

    "Who's going to take you, Amon? What are you talking about?" I asked, holding him close and petting his head gently.

    "H-Him!" he whimpered. I barely caught a glance at the doctor. "H-he's gonna tak-hic, take me an-hic and I'll never s-see you again!"

    "Who? The doctor? He's not going to take you, Amon... He came here to make sure you were okay..." I told him, rubbing his back, trying to soothe him. "He's only here to make sure you didn't hurt yourself earlier," I tried to soothe, giving the man an apologetic look, "but if you're scared, he'll leave."

    Amon's parents lead the man out of his room, leaving me with Amon. I was worried, normally when Amon freaks out, it's something in his head and he doesn't respond to us in any way except for our movements. This time, though... He's scared of someone real... Maybe it's because he's never seen the doctor before? 

    I continued to try to soothe Amon, holding him close to me. I wanted to get him to calm down before I could get to the root of the problem. Maybe he just saw something that set him off, or even heard something. 

    After Amon calmed down a little, I kept holding him close, rubbing his back and flattening his hair. A thought creeped in my head suddenly. What if he has seen the doctor before? 

     I shrugged it off. No, I was being paranoid, Amon was just freaking out again.. Right? 

     "Amon..." I said softly into his hair after I heard him sigh calmly. I rubbed his back slowly. "Will you tell me what happened? Please? Why did you freak out when you saw the doctor?" I asked, trying to figure it out. 

    "H-he... He was a.. He's a.." Amon sniffled out, hugging me tighter. Suddenly his voice dropped to a whisper that I barely caught, "Master..."

    I tried not to sigh. He was getting worse... "Amon... He was just here to check on you... You keep having panic attacks... He came to make sure that you didn't hurt yourself in one of them..." I told him, holding him close. 

    Amon suddenly looked up at me with the most unbelieving and hurt eyes. "Y-You don't believe me?" he asked, his eyes tearing up. 

    "No, nonono, of course I..." I sighed a little, "Amon, just.. Go on, I'll listen, I promise.. I'll hear you out..."

    Amon sniffled and buried himself into me. I thought he wasn't going to say anything and had about resigned myself from it when he started in a hushed whisper. 

    "He was.. T-the third one.. The third one I had... He was so.. So sc-scary..." he told me, "H-He alw-ways.. Always made me.. Made me s-scared..." I heard his breath catch, probably thinking about the man. 

    "Scared..? Like how, Amon..." I asked, trying to keep him from getting another flashback. 

    "Kn-Knives... Whips.. Chains... Too much... Too big... It.. It..."

    "Amon, Amon, calm down, you're not there, you're here, you're here with me. You're not there," I told him firmly, trying to stop his fear from flaring up. 

    He nodded a little and just hugged me for a little longer. I thought he'd started remembering again and opened my mouth right before he started up again. 

    "He liked to.. To use things that.. That made me scared... Of him..." Amon said, "L-Like whips... And p-paddles... A-and hitting..." He let out a whimper and held on tight. 

    "Once he even... H-he took all my.. My senses... I don't... Don't know how... B-but I couldn't... I couldn't see.. Or hear... Or-or smell, or even feel anything... It was.. It was... Terrifying," he said the last part much quieter but in a more harsh tone. 

    I just continued to hold him as I listened. "He.. O-Once... He used... He used someone e-else too... And.. And they were both so scary... So scary..." he said, whispering the last bit. 

    "And... You're sure it was the doctor? The one you just saw, that did that?" I asked him, not quite sure whether to believe it or not. 

    He looked up at me with big, watery eyes and nodded. His eyes showed absolute conviction. He was sad, and scared, but also... Confident.. In a way. Confident he was right. That he knew who this man really was. 

    "I don't... I don't remember them.. Them all... But... Th-third.. Was scary... And.. And first... And more... B-but they... There are some I can see the.. The faces... Especially... Especially the b-b-be-beginning... Beginning ones... Like him... And first.. And second..." he told me, his eyes scared but still confident. 

   "Alright, I believe you... I just wanted to make absolutely sure.. I don't always know.." I told him softly, petting his head and running my fingers through his hair slowly. 

    Amon nodded and relaxed against me with a small smile. "G-Good.." he said, pacified, "C-cuz I don't.. I don't want him to hurt you... And he might... Since he.. He knows where I.. I live... And who I.. I.." He blushed deeper and I smiled as he finally got out the word, "L-love..."

    "And, don't forget, who loves you.." I whispered, making him blush deeper. 

    "B-But, um.. An-anyway..." he said shyly, peeking up at me. "I just... Wanna make sure you're... You're okay... And they don't, um.. G-get to.. To you... I don't want you to.. To be.." he glanced down at himself shyly, "like me..."

    "Oh, Amon... I love you so much..." I told him quietly, making his face light up in both embarrassment and happiness. 

    "You.. You do?" he asked, his eyes alight with little fireworks. His face alight as though I'd given him everything he'd ever wanted. His words filled with hope and joy. 

    I smiled at him softly and nodded. "Of course I love you, Amon... We've been best friends for years, and we've been more than that for a while too..." I told him lovingly. 

    "We-We have...?" he said in a way that I wasn't sure whether he was questioning it, telling himself it, convincing himself, just repeating it, or what. But from the look in his eyes and the smile on his face, he was happy regardless. Which made me happy too.

"We have," I repeated. Because.. Well, we have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayyy, a second update in two days!! Ugh, you could just say I'm excited for my girlfriend and best friend to visit, but I'm happy!! And I felt really into writing for a little while, Sooo, here's the result! XD anyway, lovelies, I'm gonna go and do something cuz I've been up a few hours and I don't really know what's going on. I'm just so excited! I'll finally see my girlfriend after over a year of waiting for her to be able to come visit!! In fact, she'll be reading this on the plane later today! So, I love you, baby, and I'll see you in 14 hours!!


End file.
